Life As We Know It
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Two sworn enemies become caregivers to an orphaned baby girl when her parents die in an accident. Will the situation change their hatred into love?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the plot. Deal with it.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was going on a blind date.

And she had a feeling that it wasn't going to go well.

The last time Harry set her on a blind date with a muggle, she nearly set his hair in fire. Why? Because that man was bloody married.

However Blaise Zabini's choice wouldn't be that bad would it? He was currently dating her beautiful best friend Ginny Weasley.

A year after Harry Potter won the battle against the Dark Lord, Blaise Zabini came up to her and apologised for the way he and his fellow housemates treated her. Over the months they became good friends when he started to date Ginny.

After her unsuccessful relationship with Ginny's brother Ron, Hermione started to think that relationship was just a waste of time. She always curtly rejected any guy with a 'no', the moment when they were about to ask her out.

No one could complain though; Hermione Granger was a beautiful woman.

Other than her status of "The War Heroine" or the "Brightest Witch of her Age", Hermione was the woman any man wanted.

Her long, waist length brunette curls were something men wanted to wrap their fingers into, her thin hourglass frame body was something they wanted to touch and hold, and of course, her pink pulpy lips were hard to miss. In short, Hermione Granger had captured every man's heart.

However no man had captured hers.

That's why this twenty five old woman was enjoying the warm waters of her bubble bath as she wondered about her dream guy.

Would this guy she was going on a date with, match the dream man from her fantasies? Was he someone she would love, would he get her roses everyday and kiss her deeply every single time he saw her? Would he call her beautiful while they made love?

"We've not even _seen_ each other and I'm thinking of _sex_?" She asked herself.

Was the guy _even_ good looking?

"Don't go on the looks Hermione." She muttered to herself. "Anything but the looks."

Hermione wanted to be with a guy who's heart was much more charming than his appearance. She believed that true love could only be found if one understands each other's feelings. She didn't care if the guy was physically unattractive; all she wanted was a guy with a big, loving heart who loved her and never judged her flaws or however she was, just like her friend Harry Potter.

In that case, she and Ron were completely opposites and Hermione was glad that they broke up.

Frank Sinatra's music ran in the background as Hermione slowly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. Exiting the bathroom, she glanced at the clock. Blaise had said that her date would arrive at seven, and now it was six. She had an hour to dress up before showing up to her unknown date.

Humming the tune to herself, Hermione started to put on her make up, (not much though). She wanted to impress her date with her simple yet natural look. In moments, she slipped into her mid-thigh black dress before adding a pair of black stilettos to her feet. The moment she was done, her eyes nervously glanced at the clock.

In probably ten minutes, her date would be on her door with a bouquet of flowers.

Probably.

Hermione sighed and looked herself into the full length mirror, expecting her door to be knocked. She waited and waited ...

Yet there was no sound of knocking.

"Probably he's got into some work." Hermione said to herself before taking a seat on her couch as the music kept playing in the background.

And suddenly it was seven thirty.

Yet there was no one at the door.

And again she waited and waited.

* * *

_*Ring*_

Hermione woke up to doorbell which rang frantically. She sleepily glanced at the clock which showed that it was-

"_Nine_?" She muttered angrily to herself. "He shows up at bloody _nine?_"

Two hours, two_ bloody_ hours of her life were wasted in waiting for her blind date.

_Whatever happens, don't screw it up,_ Blaise's voice rang in her head as Hermione breathed heavily and got on her feet.

_*Ring*_

"Be sweet Granger. Sweet." She muttered to herself before opening the door.

And to her surprise, her blind date happened to be-

"Granger?"

Her eyes grew big in surprise as her date's mercuric ones followed the same suite.

"Malfoy?"

He chuckled slightly and gave her his infamous smirk. "I should've known that Weaslette would've chosen you." He said.

So Ginny and Blaise had set a blind date for their best friends.

Oh.

"Um," Hermione started. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I guess- can we take the date somewhere else?" Draco asked.

Hermione glanced at the clock and looked back at him. He was holding no bouquet of flowers but had his hands inside his blazer pockets. Was he serious? All restaurants must be closing at the moment.

"We could grab an ice cream from the nearest parlour." He further suggested.

Hermione really wanted to murder the blond in front of him. He shows up two hours late and had the audacity to ask her for nothing but an ice cream?

"Sure." Hermione replied with a sweet smile. "Just let me grab my purse."

"Take your time." Draco said as Hermione walked to the sofa and grabbed her clutch. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting." He added as she closed the door.

"No, you weren't." Hermione gave out a fake chuckle an put up a sweet smile. "You were _just_ two hours late."

"Actually work caught me up so-" Draco started and drifted off as they started to walk through the quiet London streets. "I would've been even more late."

"It's alright." Hermione said with a small smile as the two awkwardly kept talking. In all honesty, she was happy to see Malfoy again after he disappeared from Britain after the war.

Being under Voldemort's cruel wings had affected his seventeen year old self in many negative ways. Hermione knew deep down that Draco was forced to join his forces as he had no choice. Sometimes she pitied him.

However now, here he stood in his handsome twenty five year old self, looking much more mature for his age. He had all the looks which a girl of her age wanted, plus his change of heart. He was trying to be civil to her.

And despite of him being two hours late, Hermione liked him.

"So Malfoy, what are you up to nowadays?" Hermione started the conversation.

"Well I was working for the French ministry for all these years and I've now decided to return home." Draco answered as they kept walking. "What about you?"

"Well I own a bakery in Diagon Alley." Hermione answered. "I decided to keep myself away from the Ministry-"

"I get it." Draco cut her off. After a moment of silence, he added "I can't believe we're having a civil conversation."

"Neither do I but-" Hermione cut off as Draco's cellphone started to ring. She was shocked to see a muggle device in his hand as he cut the call.

"I have to keep them for uh- muggle relations." Draco explained when he got another call and he cut it again.

"I guess you should take it." Hermione said as his phone started to ring for the third time. "I waited for two hours so I can definitely wait for two minutes." She added with a fake chuckle.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She replied with a smile as Draco accepted the call and started to talk.

"Hello-" he said when there was a female voice screaming at the top of her voice. "Love I'm out-" he paused and looked at her before turning around to speak in a low voice.

"I know sweetheart. I'll be coming home soon." He said softly. "This girl, Ginny has set me up with is such a bore and a pain in the arse-" he paused and sighed again. "Yeah she doesn't talk much and all we are doing is simply walking around." His eyes wandered around to check if he was loud, and to his bad luck, Hermione was standing right behind her. Her brown eyes threw angry flames at him.

She heard the conversation.

And he was doomed.

"I'll call you later." He said. "I swear I will, bye."

After cutting the call he turned to Hermione who stood there glaring at him.

"Look-" he started.

"Bore and pain in the arse huh?" She spat at him.

"I-"

"'_She doesn't talk much._'" She further mocked his voice. "In case you didn't notice, _I'm_ the one who's trying to make a conversation-"

"Oh sure you are." Draco cut her off.

"Oh yes I am." Hermione growled. "Look who's talking. The one who's an_hour_ late for a date-"

"Two hours." He corrected her.

"_Two_ hours late and doesn't even give a shit about the girl his friends have set him up with!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Draco mocked. "Did I forget to mention that I was never interested to go on this date-"

"Neither was I but Blaise forced me to-"

"So did Ginny-"

"And you didn't even get me flowers!"

Draco laughed sarcastically. "So it's all about the bloody flowers. Why do you women expect everything to be perfect? Oh _Merlin_-"

"You know what!? I'm done!" Hermione screamed and started to head towards her flat which was nearly a block away. "I dressed up for nothing!"

"And I left my mistress for nothing!" Draco screamed back as she walked away. "I hate you Granger!" He further added with a yell.

"The feeling is mutual!" Hermione screamed back as she showed him a rude gesture and walked away.

Draco sneered at her and walked in the opposite direction. What on earth was Ginny thinking?

"You're so dead Weaslette!" He muttered angrily, shoving his hands into the coat.

As much as Granger looked beautiful, she was still the very same- the same old bossy know it all.

Draco still hated her for it.

And he was very well aware that the feeling was mutual.

* * *

**A/N: Why hello my beautiful readers! I'm back into business.**

**Only for now though :P**

**I had promised to myself that I'd start with a multi-chapter Dramione and here it is!**

**This story is based on the movie 'Life As We Know It'. I just love it and thought it would make a perfect Dramione rom-com so ...**

**Anyway, I have no idea about my next update because I have my reviews and presentations coming up. Maybe I'll surprise you one day you never know ;)**

**Till then, R&amp;R and tell me how the prologue was. Mind you, both the characters were a bit OOC. **

**So yeah, go ahead!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Why hello readers, I'm back!**

**First of all, Happy Belated New Year 2015! Hope you all had a great start.**

**I was extremely busy lately with my End Semester exams and I finally got to work on this as soon as it got over!**

**So pardon me for my lateness and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I'm jelly bear, cuz I'm a gummy bear,"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at her friends who sat on the front seat. This road trip from muggle London to Oxford was taking them nowhere, and she was sick and tired of Ginny and Blaise singing the gummy bear song for the past half an hour.

Maybe she _shouldn't_ have introduced the couple to muggle songs.

She just wanted to get over this torture!

"Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' gummy bear!"

A shriek of excitement was heard from the twelve month old sitting next to her in the car seat as her daddy finished the song and made faces at her from the rear view mirror.

"_Finally_ it's over! I was nearly tortured to death!"

Her eyes averted to a certain blonde haired wizard who sat on the baby's left as he scowled deeply. As much as she hated that git, Hermione couldn't agree less with his words.

Actually, she always happened to hate him and agree to _whatever_ he said; funny.

"Well Malfoy, I have to agree with that." Hermione said with a sigh exchanging a look. "As much as I hate you, I have to side with you against Blaise's singing-"

"Hey! I was just entertaining my daughter!" Blaise defended himself. "And don't you dare say the 'H' word in front of Gina!"

"Oh Blaise, like our baby would understand." Ginny said with a laugh. "However it's Hermione's mistake that she introduced you to muggle songs in the first place." She added.

"Yeah Granger, it all _your_ fault." Malfoy drawled and gave Hermione a smirk, making her want to slap his albino face.

Making a face at the man she hated, Hermione kissed the giggling baby's head and said "Oh Gina, at least you side with your godmother. Unlike your mummy and uncle ferret-" she smirked at Draco who glared back at her.

"I swear Granger if she actually starts calling me _that_ I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hermione challenged and gave him a fake, sweet smile.

"I'll-" Draco paused and looked at his goddaughter who was curiously looking at him with a toothy grin on her face. "I'll start calling _you_ aunty beaver!" He finished with a smirk.

Now it was Hermione's turn to fume. "You wouldn't dare-"

"Oh you two, stop bickering like little kids!" Blaise interrupted their spat. "You both are twenty seven for Merlin sakes, act like your age!"

"Says the man who acts like a ruddy teenager." Draco murmured to himself and looked away from the brunette who was glaring at him. The four continue to drive in silence, only Gina's squeals breaking the silence in the car.

Two years; it had been two years since their disastrous blind date and one year and ten months since Ginny's engagement to Blaise. Hermione was over the moon at the young couple's announcement and couldn't wait to start thinking about their lavish wedding cake. However, to her dismay the ferret's presence in every ritual and ceremony made her want to repeat the events of their fourth year all over again; which was turning Draco into a ferret and watch him bounce all over the place.

After ten months came Gina Brianne Zabini. She was the apple of her mummy's eye and her daddy's little girl. Hermione happily accepted her friends' request of becoming their little girl's godmother the moment she saw baby Gina in her mother's arms. Yet _again_, Draco Malfoy ruined that moment announcing that he was Gina's godfather.

Which meant that Hermione had to cooperate with that Slytherin ferret when it came to Gina.

_Lovely_.

However, after a little spat at the hospital with Malfoy, Hermione decided that it was the best to be civil with him, just for Gina's sake.

"We are finally here!" Ginny announced as Blaise entered the car into their bungalow parking and turned around to look at his daughter.

"Come on birthday girl," Blaise cooed at Gina who squealed in excitement. "Let's go!"

Gina squealed again and started to babble when she felt herself being unbuckled. Her brown eyes gently met her aunty Minnie's who smiled widely at her and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Let's get you out sweetie." Hermione cooed and gently scooped the baby into her arms as she took Gina out of the car and bounced her gently.

"I'm sure many boys will be behind you once you grow up, you're such a little flirt." Hermione further cooed as Gina kept babbling and caught her curls into her nimble fingers. "Let's hope daddy didn't hear that."

"Daddy didn't but uncle Draco did." Hermione turned around to see Draco walking towards her with a small smile. He looked at the baby and placed a kiss on her head. "You're surely a little flirt sweetheart and I swear to you that if any guy lays his disgusting eyes on you I'll rip him apart." He further cooed and took Gina from Hermione's arms.

Hermione felt her heart doing flip flops at Draco's words as her eyes remained at him and Gina. One thing, the _only_ thing she loved about Malfoy was his love for children. She could understand that he was an only child and Blaise had revealed that Draco always wanted a younger sibling; a sister. However Lucius Malfoy didn't want to dedicate his sweet time for his family but only for the Dark Lord.

Every time she saw Draco with Gina, something clicked inside her.

Hermione was sure that Draco Malfoy would make an amazing father.

"It seems that aunty beaver is in her dreamland."

_That_ one name got Hermione back to reality.

"You wish Malfoy." Hermione said with a glare and then looked at Gina who was giggling at her. "I'll see you soon sweetheart. Be good to uncle ferret-" she paused and looked at Draco who was scowling. "Or ruin his shirt will you?"

Gina squealed in agreement as Hermione placed a kiss on her cheek and walked into the bungalow. It was when Blaise locked the car and made his appearance.

"You two actually look like a couple." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Oh no we don't." Draco scoffed and looked at Gina. "Aunty beaver and I don't like each other."

Gina merely brought her fist into her mouth and looked at her father.

"Oh Draco, you're just too blind." Blaise said with a sigh. "Anyway, I forgot to ask, how's Astoria?"

"Oh well, we broke up." Draco drawled and started to bounce Gina a bit harder in his arms. "She was nothing but a gold digger and a W-H-O-R-E."

"Oh I told you she was dating you for your money!" Blaise exclaimed triumphantly. "No, but you wouldn't listen!"

"Well, I got the taste of my own medicine didn't I?" Draco asked with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'll get _any_ girl I want, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Oh sure you will," Blaise simply said. "You have the perfect girl right in front of her eyes but-"

"If you're talking about _Granger_," Draco cut him off and looked at Blaise with narrow eyes. "You're completely wrong. One date was enough to proof that we aren't meant for each other!"

"Oh well." Bliss murmured and looked at his friend who was throwing Gina into the air and catching her gently. "Let me warn you, Hermione fed her almost half an hour ago-"

"Right in front of me Blaise." Draco said with a chuckle as he threw the baby and caught her again as she giggled. "It's not like she's going to-"

Draco's words were cut off as his face was covered with baby puke; cute but disgusting.

"Throw up." He finished disgustedly.

* * *

"You never told me about your date Hermione."

Hermione looked at Ginny who was giving her a knowing look across the island in the kitchen.

"There was nothing to tell." Hermione replied with a sigh and continued to give the birthday cake some last minute touch ups.

"Don't tell me that!" Ginny exclaimed and inspected the cake. "You went on a date with Oliver Bloody Wood!"

"Look Ginny, I'm sure you never knew," Hermione gave her a look. "But he's gay."

Ginny's eyes grew wide at her words as she slammed her hand on the island. "What?" She exclaimed loudly. "How's that possible?"

"Well, when he kissed me for first, I felt nothing." Hermione said and carefully placed a small duck cake on the bigger one. "And second, he admitted that he felt nothing because he was attracted to men. He even apologised."

"Oh wow." Ginny muttered. "Maybe the next time I should know everything about the guy before I set you two up." She said seriously.

"That's not going to happen again." Hermione said.

"Anyway, I'm jealous." Ginny said pointing at the cake. "It's looks way better than my wedding cake."

Hermione laughed. "It happens to be my goddaughter's first birthday and I intended to bake her the best birthday cake." She said when the two women heard the back door open and found Blaise holding Gina in his arms while Draco was tending his dirty shirt.

Hermione grinned at her goddaughter and took her from Blaise's arms. "So you actually listened to me sweetie." She cooed at the baby and sat her on the high chair. "That's why I love you."

Gina giggled at her aunt and started to bang her fists on the table.

"Well I _did_ tell him to stop bouncing her so hard." Blaise laughed and walked over to his wife as Draco took a washcloth and started to wipe the vomit. "But he wouldn't listen."

"It's okay, he deserved it." Hermione said and sat next to Gina. "Oh I'm going to spoil you rotten!" she said to the baby.

"Really Granger," Draco growled and tried to wipe the stain. "I must blame _you_ that she puked on me!"

"Oh no no Draco, she was just being my little sweetheart." Hermione said sweetly when Draco smirked and walked over to her.

"Well, this is what your sweetheart did." Draco said, leaning down and placing the stinking stain right in front of her nose. "Smells great doesn't it?"

"Gross." Hermione pushed him off and scrunched her nose in disgust. "The least you could do is _Scourgify_ it. You're a wizard if you remember."

"Well I left my wand in the car-"

"Come here." Hermione said with a sigh and removed her wand from the jean pocket. Tapping it twice on the stain she muttered a small _Scourgify_ as the stain disappeared.

"There." She said in satisfaction. "Happy?"

"I won't thank you for it." Draco said sitting on Gina's right. "You were the one who asked Gina to puke on me!"

"Hey but-"

Their ranting continued while Gina merely looked from her godfather to godmother who kept calling each other funny names, nice enough to keep her entertained. While her parents looked amusingly at their friends and saw something which the other two failed to see.

There were many things which Draco and Hermione kept to themselves, but failed when their friends unknowingly read their unsaid words from their eyes.

They could only see it when they weren't blind enough to notice.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't exactly write it the way they have showed the scenes in the movie. Hey, there should be some originality in my work. Mind you this story is only ****_inspired_**** by the movie.**

**Anyway, I'll try my best to update ASAP. So keep reading, reviewing and updating me of my progress.**

**And did I forget the thank all my readers for your positive reviews for Give Me Love? If I did then thanks a lot for your response! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So guys, I exist.**

**I'm not going to lie but I was actually extremely busy with my second semester exams and submission that I forgot that this story ever existed.**

**However, I got time to write this during my driving classes (due to excessive hours of waiting). **

**And yeah, I hope you enjoy my comeback**.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Found yourself a new girl eh Malfoy?"

Draco looked at his boss and co worker, who was smirking over _The_ _Daily Prophet._

"Mind your own business Potter." The blonde growled and started to skim through his paperwork.

"Well, you're now my acquaintance and also my ex's best friend. So definitely it's my business." Harry further said slyly.

Draco glared at at his boss and went back to his work. "Just because you're no more a bachelor doesn't mean you'll get me back with those comments about my love life." He said. "How's the blondie anyways?" He further asked.

Harry laughed and looked back into the Prophet. "Rhea is alright thank you very much." He said with a smile. "It's just the pregnancy hormones which are making her mad-"

"And horny." Draco interrupted, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And horny," Harry continued with a roll of his eyes. "But it's surreal you know, having a baby. I'm learning many new things myself!"

"Oh sure you won't include my wise words on how not to annoy your wife." Draco said with a smirk. "Because it seems that you're a failure in that department."

Harry glared at the smirking blonde and was about to make a comment when their office room opened and Hermione invited herself in.

"Morning Harry!" She chirped happily and placed a kiss on her friend's cheek.

"Morning 'Mione." Harry greeted her with a grin as his friend made herself comfortable on the couch next to Draco.

"I exist Granger." Draco said suddenly, causing the brunette to raise an eye at him. "The least you can do is wish me good morning."

"Morning Malfoy." Hermione drawled and gave him a lazy smile. "Happy?"

"Satisfied." Malfoy replied as Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Harry asked her with a huge smile. "Tell me you've got me one of your infamous cup cakes."

The brunette laughed and replied. "Of course! I'll have them delivered really soon!" She said as Harry's eyes grew bigger. "But they're for Rhea." He playfully pouted, bringing his friend for chuckle. "She called me after the row you had because of which, you had to sleep at Ron's."

"See Potter, I was right," Draco interrupted with a smirk. "It's about time that you listen to whatever I say-"

"_Why_ on earth, will Harry listen to whatever you say?" Hermione asked the blonde, giving him a look of sheer annoyance.

"Actually Hermione, Malfoy has been giving me some advices on how to not annoy your pregnant wife." Harry explained. "And now I think his advices made sense."

The brunette merely raised an eyebrow at her friend and then looked at her so called enemy who merely smirked.

That little ferret!

In the end, Hermione had a feeling that everyone will eventually side with Draco because of- because of _whatever_ he was doing.

Like, since _when_ did Malfoy out of all men started to give advices to live a happy married life?

"Whatever." Hermione said with an ignorant tone and then looked at the blonde. "Anyway Malfoy, since you're here and I don't need to owl you unnecessarily regarding our goddaughter, I had to tell you that Gina is our responsibility for the weekend."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "For what joy?"

"Well, Ginny and Blaise have decided to head to Wales for the weekend since its their anniversary." Hermione explained. "And obviously they want some couple time together, both on the road and-"

"Granger, you don't need to give an explanation." Draco cut her off. "It's obvious that they want sex. You never know that they will start doing it in the middle of the road-"

"Thanks but no thanks for the graphics Malfoy but it's my ex you're talking about." Harry said with a disgusted cringe.

"I swear Malfoy. Stop being gross." Hermione too agreed with her friend and grabbed her handbag. "Anyway, I must leave. I have a bakery to run."

Draco laughed as his arch enemy got on her feet and glared at me. "You won't mind being accompanied by me would you?" He asked and followed the same suit. Before Hermione could answer he spoke "I'll accompany you anyway, like I care."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at her friend. "I'll deliver the cup cakes in another half an hour or so and I'll also make sure that you don't hog it up." Harry gave her an innocent smile. "I mean it Potter." She further said, placing a brief kiss on his cheek.

Harry laughed at his friend. "Like I have spies all around." He scoffed and then looked at Malfoy who was smirking at him. "Or _maybe_ I do." He said as his laughter died.

"You do." Hermione agreed and glanced at the blonde. "Anyway, I must get going."

Harry waved her goodbye as she and Malfoy exited his office. They quietly kept walking towards the ministry elevator, when Draco cleared his throat.

"So Granger, when were you about to tell me about this crush of yours?" He casually asked as the two approached the elevator. Hermione tired her best to ignore his question when he decided to speak again.

"Cat got your tongue?" Draco asked with a smirk, earning a death glare from the brunette. "Seriously Granger, why on earth are you crushing on a guy who's _years_ older to you?"

"Malfoy, it's none of your business," Hermione said angrily. "Why do you care if I have a crush on a guy who comes daily for lunch at my bakery?"

"Hmm, maybe because you're my acquaintance?" Draco said with a shrug. "And maybe because I want to pull your leg-"

"I knew there was an ulterior motive! I shouldn't have let you hang out with Gina and I at my bakery-"

"Well if I wasn't there, you would've gone hysteric. You would act as if you had to handle _everything_; Gina, your bakery, your orders, and even yourself-"

"Hey!"

"I lend you a helping hand and all you do is regret having me to help you."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue however no words left her mouth. _Why_ did Malfoy have to be correct?

The blonde's lips curled into a triumphant smirk. "You know I'm right," he said. "And getting bored and see who you're crushing on is a bonus."

Hermione glared at Draco when the elevator decided to show up. "Fuck you Malfoy." She muttered angrily under her breath as they entered the elevator.

"Oh I love you too sweetheart." Draco said in a fake, sweet voice. "At least I'm better than your Prince Charming-"

"Must you speak again, I'll hex your balls off to tomorrow." Hermione threatened him with annoyance and anger in her words that Draco did nothing but to shut up.

He knew that when Granger meant it, she _really_ did.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ginny, stop fussing around! You've triple checked everything." Draco chuckled, bouncing a babbling Gina in his arms as his friend frantically checked the cupboards and drawers.

"Oh you know it's a last minute checking Draco." Ginny said and gave out a huge breath before turning to him. "There, I'm done. Happy?"

Draco laughed and looked at the baby who was giggling at her mother's antics. "Mummy's going mad, isn't she love?" He asked her when the baby looked at him with her wide brown eyes and giggled again.

The ginger rolled her eyes and said "Of course she would team up with her godfather." She then laughed and took her daughter from Draco's arms. "I'm gonna miss you baby."

Gina merely fisted her mother's shirt and snuggled into her embrace when a kiss was placed on her head.

Draco smiled at the mother daughter pair when Blaise and Hermione walked into the bedroom.

"All set love?" Blaise asked his wife who smiled at him and handed their daughter to him. "I'm going to miss my little monkey." He further said looking at Gina's smiling face.

"She's going to miss her parents too." Hermione said with a smile as Gina gently caressed her daddy's face with her small hands. "Especially her father."

Blaise laughed and placed a kiss on the baby's hair. "I know." He said softly and looked at his two friends who were smiling widely at him. "Thanks, both of you. I have no idea what Ginny and I would've done without you."

"Mate, you don't need to thank us." Draco said. "We aren't doing any favours for you both. Gina is our goddaughter and to me she's everything." He smiled and failed to notice the brunette looking at him with wide eyes.

"Blaise, you know how much we love Gina and don't get emotional you sap!" Hermione said with a laugh. "It's just for a week!"

"It feels like forever." Ginny said and walked to her husband and gently took Gina's hand. "You know it's for the first time we are actually leaving her for this long."

"Oh you two, stop being dramatic and leave!" Draco scolded them playfully and laughed at the couple. "I am really looking forward to spend this weekend with Gina and," he glanced disgustedly at Hermione. "_And_ the beaver."

Hermione glared at the blonde while her friends and goddaughter laughed.

"I'm going to torture this ferret to death so I don't care whatever he calls me." Hermione said with a fake smile and took Gina from Blaise's arms. "Anyway, you guys better get going, it's getting late."

The four walked to the entrance when Ginny stopped and smothered kisses all over Gina's face, who was giggling in Hermione's arms.

"Bye baby." Gina's mother cooed and placed a peck on her mouth. "Have fun."

Gina grinned at her mum and then at her dad who placed a kiss on her forehead. "Make sure you trouble your godparents." He caught his friends glaring at him. "I love you sweetie, goodbye."

The couple settled themselves in the car and waved at their daughter as they drove away. Gina suddenly started to cry as her parents drove away from her sight.

Hermione sighed and gently started to bounce the baby in her arms. Cooing gently like a mother does, she placed a kiss on her head.

"Oh well, we're stuck with her tantrums for a week," Draco said and closed the front door. "I mean, I don't mind pampering at all but-"

"I know Malfoy." Hermione cut him of as she sat Gina on her high chair. "Babies can be a hell lot of problem-"

"Aunty Beaver said a bad word Gina!" Draco announced and the baby giggled. "That's one galleon for you love."

Hermione rolled her eyes from a smirking Malfoy and went to work on Gina's favourite chocolate milk.

It was surely going to be a hell of a week.

After all, Malfoy was around.

xxxxxxxxxx

Almost five days later, miles away from London lay a car upside down, its glass shattered all over the highway road, dents and scratches all over its skin.

There also lay a limp hand of a dead body, having an elegant pendant and a wedding ring around its bloody fingers. The locket was left open only to show a one month old baby sleeping peacefully in its bassinet.

There was also an inscription engraved on it.

It read _Gina Isabel Zabini- Our Fruit Of Love_.

xxxxxxxxx

**A/N: I'm cruel aren't I?**

**I'm sorry but I had to kill them okay! Please don't kill me! **

**For now R&amp;R and I swear I'll try to update ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello readers, missed me?**

**Do you even remember of my existence?**

**Frankly speaking I had forgotten that I ever wrote.**

**Anyway, I've been busy with my end semester examinations and last month I was caught up with cultural events in my uni and … WORK.**

**So this was the least I could do. **

**Next time I post, I promise you with a longer and better chapter.**

**For now, this is it!**

* * *

It was a Sunday morning when Draco woke up to something tickling his foot. His squinted eyes slowly opened whilst fighting the sunlight to find a very familiar brunette, sleeping in his bed.

His eyes widened when he realized that Hermione Granger was in his bed.

And it was her toe tickling his ankle.

Her face as well as her body was feet away from him which he was thankful about however her legs happened to be long enough to tangle with his very own.

He then gazed at the smaller body of his goddaughter who lay between the two and smiled as the baby peacefully slept on her tummy after the havoc she made last night. Then he remembered why Hermione ended up in his bed with Gina.

His goddaughter was casing a racket last night and as much as he and Hermione had tried to calm her down, they failed miserably. Gina then ended up playing with her godparents in the middle of the night in Draco's room and none of them realized that they had fallen asleep in the same bed.

Draco then shook his head and gazed dearly at Gina.

Her angelic face was showered with freckles, which shone under the sunlight, just her godmother's.

His eyes then fell on the brunette witch who slept peacefully Gina as her hand on the baby's back moved rhythmically along with the little girl's breathing. Her eyelashes nearly touched her freckled cheekbones while her tamed curls were spread all over the pillow.

And her skin which touched his feet was as soft as a baby's.

To Draco, Hermione Granger defined perfection early in the morning.

And he wouldn't mind watching her and Gina in his bed for the rest of his life.

_I didn't just think about the beaver being in my bed!_ Draco's thoughts screamed which got him to reality. At an instant, he pushed the blankets away and caught a look at Hermione's bare waist, due to the riding up of her top.

_That's Granger and not a tart you usually sleep with Malfoy!_ He internally scolded himself as his eyes diverted from the delicious view and he quietly padded away into the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione later woke up to an unfamiliar smell which came from the blanket lying on top of her and the pillows where her head was resting. She moaned and then saw her goddaughter staring back at her with her wide brown eyes as she tried to roll on her tummy.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep okay?" the brunette cooed at the baby as she sat up and took Gina into her arms. "You seemed to be jumpy last night."

Gina giggled as Hermione placed a big kiss on her cheek and then bounced her gently in her arms. She then looked around and realized why the room seemed to be unfamiliar.

She was in Malfoy's bed!

Groaning to herself, Hermione glanced at the clock on the nightstand; it read 11:00 AM.

"Oh wow, we slept the whole morning Gina." Hermione said gently to the baby who found her godmother's curls fascinating to play with. "Let's hope your uncle ferret has made us some good breakfast."

Gina laughed as Hermione got onto her feet and slipped into her slippers under the bed. She walked into the kitchen, hoping that Malfoy had made her something for breakfast. That's the least he had been doing for Miss Granger for the past one week.

Every morning, Draco was the first to rise and every weekday happened to be his duty to make breakfast for Gina and Hermione. The brunette had taught him a few muggle breakfast dishes the last month, just for Gina' sake and Draco happily learned to cook in case he was left in charge of his goddaughter.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction when she found fresh waffles and fruits waiting for her on the kitchen island and a small bowl of porridge waiting for Gina on the high chair.

"Look what uncle ferret has made for us baby!" Hermione cooed and the baby squealed as she was sat on her high chair. "It's going to be yum!"

_"Myum_!" Gina exclaimed and giggled as Hermione shook her head and sat next to the high chair so that she could feed Gina.

"Granger, for the last time, stop calling me uncle ferret!" Hermione turned around to see Malfoy entering the kitchen with a scowl. He was dressed for the day in black trousers and blue shirt.

_A rather well fitted blue shirt_, Hermione thought to herself, eyeing at his upper half.

Draco's scowl turned into a smirk when he found the brunette looking hungrily at him. "Stop gawking Granger, I know I'm attractive." He said cockily and laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Gina.

"You wish." Hermione muttered and then took a spoonful of porridge to feed Gina.

"Hey, I know you're hungry beaver so do you mind if I feed my princess here?" The blonde asked her politely.

She couldn't resist but raise an eyebrow when he referred Gina as 'his princess'.

"Sure." Hermione sighed and allowed Draco to occupy the vacant place and feed Gina, who was giving her godfather a toothy grin.

Draco returned a courteous smile and sat down only to coo at the little girl, who giggled as he placed a big kiss on her cheek. "Let's get you fed; I'm sure your little tummy is growling like a lion."

The brunette merely rolled her eyes and sat down to fill up her own roaring stomach. "Stop making her like you more!" She playfully scolded the blonde as he fed Gina a spoonful of porridge.

"Well Granger, you seem jealous." Draco replied with a smirk and wiped off the porridge falling off Gina's mouth. "You don't see me complaining when you bathe her; you know how unsuccessful I am!" He further retorted.

"Well, I'm not the one who uses an adult's shampoo instead of the baby shampoo." Hermione said with a frown and took her breakfast from the island. "You should learn from me Malfoy."

"Only if you allow me to teach you how to flirt with older men." Draco said slyly, earning a frustrated groan from Hermione. "Seriously Granger, the way you flirt with that old man can make anyone feel stupid. Hell even I feel like laughing at you when-"

"Mind your tongue." Hermione cut him off sternly and then glanced at Gina, who was looking at her godfather; curiously.

Malfoy merely rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, you know what I mean."

Hermione glared at him and took a bite from her waffles. She knew with full confidence that Malfoy didn't poison it because when the last time he made the waffles, Blaise didn't even utter a word from the toilet seat and cursed the blonde for unintentionally poisoning his food. Taking pity on Draco, Hermione taught him the art of making perfect Belgian waffles.

"You've improved." She commented, taking another bite of her breakfast. "Make this for your girlfriend and she would smother you with chocolate and cream."

Draco sniggered and looked at her. "And do you guarantee that she'll lick them of my um-_manly bits_?" He asked her with a glint in his eyes and internally laughed as her face went beet red. "Do you mind cleaning it off me?" He further asked innocently.

It was when an owl started to shower the kitchen window with pecks.

Hermione growled and got up saying, "Why don't you suck it yourself Malfoy?"

Gina giggled at her godmother which amused Draco. "See, even she finds it funny." He said with a laugh as Hermione scowled and allowed the owl to deliver her the small note it was carrying.

"Yeah sure." Hermione said with an eye roll and allowed the owl to help himself with owl treats. "Who would want to send me a note from the Ministry early in the morning?" She wondered out loud.

"Maybe your old man." Draco sniggered and Gina decided to team up with him. It was when he noticed that Hermione had been rooted on her spot for almost a minute, not uttering a word about the note.

"Granger?" Draco asked softly, with concern in his voice. "Granger, what's-"

His words died off when Hermione turned around with a shocked red face and tears running down her face. She sniffed and looked at a curious Draco and Gina.

"Draco_ they_-" She started with a quiver and then glanced at Gina. "Ginny and Blaise, they-"

"What Granger?" Draco asked as fear took over his emotions.

The brunette sobbed and said "The note is from Harry. Th-they found Ginny and Blaise's car on the highway and ev-everything was shattered. Dr-Draco they," She shuddered. "They died Draco. They're _no more!_"

* * *

**A/N: As I said, a better and a longer chapter the next time because I'll be free for the next two months.**

**Maybe you might get a couple of early updates! ^^**

**For now, just R&amp;R. **

**P.S: Welcome aboard reader and thanks for the follows and reviews ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope this pleases you! (LOL :P)**

* * *

It was two days later when Hermione Granger was found sitting on the very same couch which her deceased friends bought on her recommendation. She looked like an insane insomniac who had lost their sleep and were not even making an attempt to close their eyes and rest. Her eyes were all red, puffed up like her cheeks. Her freckles which once used to shine under the sunlight had become all dull and had temporarily waved goodbye to the light. She sniffed and sadly looked at the framed picture in her hands which brought some lone tears to fall on the picture.

It was the day Gina was born, nearly thirteen months ago. The couple looked as if they were in seventh heaven; Ginny was shedding tears of happiness while cradling a newborn Gina in her arms. Blaise was smiling proudly, his arms forming a protective shield around his small family, as he placed a loving kiss on his wife's head. Hermione smiled weakly at the scene; after all they had a beautiful daughter and the two deserved to be proud and happy parents.

Who knew that they wouldn't watch their daughter grow up into a fine young woman?

Hermione's heart ached at the thought of her goddaughter.

Poor, poor Gina.

She didn't deserve so much of bad luck at such a tender age.

Her eyes widened when she realized that Gina was to be sent to a foster home; she and Draco had learned about it the day after Ginny's and Blaise's death. Harry had come over to deliver this awful news saying that Gina's custody would only be given to her godparents only if they agree to some certain conditions of the deceased couple's will. Both Draco and Hermione instantly took up the challenge; they could do anything to have little Gina in their lives.

She was their little angel.

However Hermione was relieved that Gina was temporarily living in the Potter house and not with some random family who Merlin knows how they would treat her.

Hermione felt a familiar tap on her shoulder and didn't bother to turn around and see the one who intruded her thoughts.

"Coffee?" Draco asked her with a small smile which fell when the brunette gave no reply. His heart stung when he saw her holding the Zabini picture frame.

"Keep it on the table." Hermione replied softly as her eyes followed the blonde who kept the cup on the coffee table and proceeded to leave. Before he could, Hermione herself was surprised that her hand caught his to stop him.

Draco questioningly looked back into her dull chocolate pools and she pulled him back to sit next to her. To his surprise, she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. The blonde's heart stopped at the feel of her body against his; it felt intimate yet comforting.

The two sat in silence for moments which felt like minutes when Draco awkwardly wrapped and arm around Hermione's form.

Both of them knew that they needed each other even after being at each other's neck.

Sometimes, that thick line of hate had to be forgotten for good.

"I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you," Hermione said softly, relaxing in Draco's embrace. "You were just looking out for me for the past two days and I pushed you away."

"It's alright," Draco replied. "You were mourning-"

"So were you," Hermione cut him off. "They were your best friends too."

Draco gulped heavily and glanced at Hermione whose eyes closed as she continued to speak.

"Draco, what if we don't get Gina's custody?" she asked quietly.

"Why do you think we won't?" he questioned.

"Well, I dunno." She mumbled. "I-I don't want her to grow up like Harry. I know she has Molly and Arthur, in fact the entire Weasley clan but, she's like my very own baby."

Draco sighed and nodded. "She's my little princess, after Blaise's of course. She is his daughter," Draco replied. "But you know, I thought I could never forget my past, the murders of little children I had to witness a decade ago. It was when Ginny and Blaise had a little girl and they made me her godfather; they trusted her with me and she's the reason I live Granger. My life is not about flings and money, it's all about Gina. I love her and I would do anything to get her custody."

"So you're saying that if it was me you were fighting against me to win her custody-"

"Then I'll certainly win Miss Granger. I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at his teasing tone, when she felt his arm tightening his hold around her.

"At least I can make you smile." Draco said softly, bringing a bigger smile on the brunette's face. "I was dying to see that big smile on your face. You see, Draco Malfoy knows how to please a lady." He added with a smirk.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "And there's the big headed, annoying git I know. Can you ever stop blowing your own trumpet?"

"No." The blonde replied shaking his head. "Because it annoys you."

Hermione playfully growled and pushed Draco by the chest and the pair started to laugh, which never seemed to stop. The two found a bit of happiness in that unfortunate time.

Both of them had failed to see what Blaise and Ginny were up to, before when they were alive and even now, when they had peacefully departed to heaven.

All they had to do was to wait for the will to be read out.

* * *

"Ah Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, right on time!"

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other and then at Dean Thomas, Ginny and Blaise's family lawyer and friend. She smiled weakly at her former housemate and made herself comfortable in his office.

"Why the formal greeting Thomas?" Draco asked with a smile as the two men shook hands and sat down on their seats. "You know it's completely alright to call us by our given names."

"If you insist Draco," Dean said with a smile and then looked at the brunette. "Hermione."

Hermione nodded with a smile and then glanced at the blonde who was sat next to her.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for the loss," Dean spoke softly. "They were your best friends."

Draco nodded. "And Ginny was your ex. How do you feel about what happened?" he asked.

Dean took in a huge breath and replied. "I feel terrible. I was devastated when I heard of the accident. Neither of them deserved it." He then looked at Hermione. "They were so happy together, and had an amazing family. Merlin knows why bad things happen to good people."

"I know." Hermione agreed in a soft voice. "Anyway, what about Gina's custody?" she asked.

Dean cleared his throat and sat up straight.

The two godparents prayed that their goddaughter was to come back to them.

"Well, I've read the will and you can read it for yourself once I'm done." Dean started. "It says that all their inheritance goes to Gina and only a quarter goes to the Weasleys. Their villa where they resided in Oxford, where you were staying for the past one week also belongs to Gina once she's of age however before she turns seventeen, Ginny and Blaise want her to grow up in that Villa, with her godparents."

Hermione sighed in relief and so did Draco as they exchanged a look.

"However, there is one condition," Dean continued, earning a questionable look from both Draco and Hermione. "You two, in order to get her custody need to adopt her."

Hermione's smile fell. "What do you mean Dean?" she asked; she knew what was coming next.

"Well, as per the Wizarding law, you two need to be either engaged or married in order to adopt Gina."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror and so did Draco's. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Tell me it isn't true." Draco laughed. "I don't want to get married to Granger just to adopt Gina-"

"We hate each other-" Hermione supplied.

"And I have no intentions to spend my entire life waking up with a beaver-"

"No, not with this ferret-"

The two continued to laugh when they found Dean giving them a weird look.

Hermione stopped herself and then cleared her throat to apologize.

Malfoy did the same.

"Finally!" Dean exclaimed in sarcasm. "Shall I continue?"

The other two nodded shamefully.

"Anyway, this is one of the options. If you guys want to raise Gina as individual godparents, then that must be done in the Zabini villa. And mind you, we will be monitoring you both to check if you make fit parents. If you do, you are allowed to adopt Gina individually, meaning she will bear both your names. If this doesn't work out, be ready to send your goddaughter to a foster home." Dean finished bluntly, giving looks to Draco and Hermione who kept staring at him.

Suddenly, Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

They didn't want to lose their little Gina.

So all they did was to give Dean a simultaneous answer.

"Yes."

The former Gryffindor raised a brow.

"We will raise Gina in Oxford, with each other's help." Draco said slowly and Hermione nodded in agreement. "And we swear to you that we wouldn't lose Gina to another family."

Dean laughed and handed the will for them to read. "They were right you know." He said.

Hermione raised a brow and so did Draco.

"Never mind." Dean further said with a shake of his head as the other two continued to read the will.

Dean smiled at the two, knowing what Ginny and Blaise were playing at.

Both Draco and Hermione were unaware of being the pawns of their little love game.

* * *

**A/N: I'm nearly done with my exams and even my first of the five years in Architecture! ^^**

**I promise you that updates will be faster from Thursday onwards.**

**For now please bear with me and R&amp;R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so done with my first year of architecture!**

**That was quite a- fun year actually. Never realized how the time passed.**

**So now, regular and longer updates are promised!**

* * *

"Damn Hermione, you're pretty good!" a man with ginger hair said while munching on his pastry. "I mean not only-"

"Ronald, chew with your mouth close please!" Hermione cut him off with a disgusted frown.

Ron gulped down his food and spoke again. "Sorry," he said. "But really, handling and baking amazing things like this pastry along with handling a sixteen month old monster is something!" he further exclaimed. "I mean, Luna and I can't even handle our three year old Lyra, she's always out of control!"

"Oh Ron, don't call Gina a monster!" Hermione scolded him. "She's your niece-"

"And I love her." Ron grinned.

The brunette sighed. "I know you love her but that doesn't mean that you call her names! She's an angel!"  
"But you know how babies are Hermione; they eat, poop, cry and sleep. That's all they do!"

"Well, Gina is surely her uncle's girl if she's a monster, you should see the way she eats!"

"Hey-"

"Weasel, you know Granger's right." Malfoy said as he came out of the kitchen with a giggling Gina in his arms. "She's just hogged two full bowls of mashed fruits." He told Hermione, passing the toddler into her arms.

"Oh my goodness, really?" She asked cooing at Gina who giggled mischievously. "I'm sure you gave uncle ferret a hard time sweetie. Good job." She further said, placing a kiss on the little tot's head.

"_Uncle ferret_," Ron snorted, enjoying the moment as Draco scowled. "It has a nice touch."

"Oh wait till she starts calling you uncle Weasel." Draco said with a smirk, wiping off the look on Ron's face. "Maybe once I teach her-"

His words were cut off by the bell at the front door of the bakery. Hermione at an instant got on her feet and passed the baby to Ron.

"Am I looking fine?" She asked her friend while straightening her skirt, leaving Ron confused and curious about her sudden,_ girly_ behavior.

"You look amazing but, what's going on?" Ron asked her while bouncing Gina gently in his arms.

Draco gave out a dry laugh and said "Her man is here." At his words, Ron turned around to see Hermione happily chatting along with a man who looked around ten years older to them "Wonder what she sees in him." The blonde further said.

"Why Malfoy, are you jealous?" The ginger asked him teasingly. "You're worried about Hermione going away with another man and leaving you alone with Gina?"

Malfoy glared at the other wizard. "Granger will never walk out when it comes to Gina," The toddler gave Draco a toothy smile when she heard her name. "And no, I'm not jealous-"

"Gina, your mummy told me something about your uncle ferret," Ron started to speak to his niece in his best baby voice and Gina looked as if she were listening to him quite closely. "When we were at school, your _uncle ferret_ used to-"

"Used to _what_?" Draco cut him off rudely.

"He used to sneak into the library to watch your auntie Minnie study." Ron finished with a smile, earning a small laugh from Gina. "I know it's funny-"

"For your information Weasley, I was the_ second_ in our year!" Draco defended himself. "Granger wasn't the only one to visit the library to study-"

"And he even used to watch her study by the lake whenever he got a chance." Ron continued to coo at the baby, ignoring Malfoy's rants. "Your auntie didn't notice but your mummy did-"

"Weasley, for the last time I'll hex those certain parts of your body which your _loony_ wife won't even want to touch again!" Draco threatened and he was glad to catch Ron's attention, which was answered with a glare.

"Don't you dare call my wife loony!" The ginger growled at Draco.

"Only if you stop shipping Granger and I! Whatever happened at Hogwarts was mere coincidence-"

"Says you." Ron said slyly, turning his attention back to Gina. Draco wanted to argue more however, he chose to interrupt Granger's moment with that pathetic looking man.

_All of that of coincidence_, he thought to himself. _But I have to admit that Granger was a nice sight-_

Draco's thoughts paused as his eyes widened. He realized what exactly his mind tried to tell him.

_Damn Weasel_, Draco further said to himself. _He put all that bullshit into my mind._

Or did he?

* * *

"That will be 20 sickles." Hermione said smiling at her regular customer and the man she had come to fancy. Her heart skipped a beat as the man gave her a perfect million dollar smile and that glimmer in his blue eyes, which always seemed to catch her breath.

"As always," The man said with a laugh and handed her the coins. "You seem to know what I like have for lunch. Have you been watching me Miss Granger?"

"Um well," Hermione hesitated, knowing her ears were going pink. "It's hard not to notice a good looking man who walks into your bakery every day." She replied with a nervous chuckle. "I'm not flattering you or anything; I'm just speaking for any woman who was talking to you, other than me."

The man laughed. "I'm not flattered Miss Granger, why do you think I visit your bakery every day?" He winked at her, bringing the brunette to laugh. "Anyway, I'm being rude not introducing myself. My name is-"

"Theodore Thomas, pediatric healer at St. Mungo's," Draco cut him off interrupting their moment and giving the man a fake sweet smile, ignoring the angry daggers Hermione was throwing at him.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy!" Theodore exclaimed and the two men shook hands. "How come you're here?"

"Well, _Hermione_ here is a really good friend of mine so I was just visiting her-"Draco started and kept ignoring the angry yet curious looks Hermione was giving him.

"Wait," The brunette looked at both the men. "You know _each other_?"

"Well Hermione, do you remember that Gina caught a minor cold two weeks ago and you were busy settling down all the work?" Draco asked her which earned him a not. "_He_ happens to be the one I took her to. Theo here happens to be Gina's pediatrician as per what Ginny told me."

"Oh." Hermione said with wide eyes. "I happen to be Gina's godmother in case Draco hasn't told you." She told Theodore. "I'm sure he hasn't." she then glared at the smirking blonde.

Theo laughed and looked at the annoyed brunette. "I assumed he must've told you but, oh well." He laughed. "Anyway, I hope you and Draco are not in _any_ sort of relationship-"

"No!" Draco and Hermione both said simultaneously. "We aren't!"

"Then I'm sure Mister Malfoy that you won't mind taking care of Gina tonight would you?" The man asked Malfoy who kept gaping at him. "I mean, I've been wanting to ask this young lady out for a long time now-"

"It's fine really." Draco cut him off with a smile. "Hermione and I live in the same place so you don't need to worry. Gina has someone taking care of her twenty four seven."

Hermione looked questioningly at Draco who smirked back at her. Sure he was doing her a huge favour but she never wanted to move too fast with Theodore.

She was sure that Draco wanted her to take a night off for she had been taking care of Gina for the past few days since Draco was away for an Auror mission and now that he time, Malfoy wanted to spend some time with their goddaughter.

Sometimes, Hermione felt that Draco Malfoy was human enough to understand one's feelings.

"Alright," Theodore grinned at Hermione and then looked at Draco. "You guys are staying that the Zabini villa right?" This earned a nod from the other two. "Then I'll pick you up tonight by six." He further told Hermione who gave him a smile and nodded. "Wear something casual."

"Sure," Hermione said with a smile. "I'll be ready."

Theo nodded at her and then at Draco before leaving the bakery. Hermione waited for him to walk away from the shop before she squealed like a little girl and flung herself at Draco, who was taken aback by her action.

"Thank you Malfoy!" She said cheerfully hugging him tight. "Thanks-"

"I didn't do this for you Granger," Draco said in a fake, blunt manner. "I wanted you out so that I could spend some quality time with my little girl and teach her to call you beaver." He added with a smirk

"I knew it!" Hermione said, playfully hitting his chest. "I knew you were planning to do something like this-"

"Well, you know we love you." He said sweetly with a fake smile before the two started to laugh.

They seemed to have forgotten about the presence of a certain Weasley who was smiling at the couple, along with the baby in his arms.

"See, he finally said _it_ Gina." Ron cooed at his niece, who agreed with him as she gave out a giggle.

* * *

Draco yawned for the umpteenth time as he watched his goddaughter watching those weird looking animals on the television. Wonder what muggles thought while creating such characters of different colours running around the grassy field and doing things which were inappropriate for little children.

"Big hug!" Those creatures exclaimed as they huddled together and did something which looked extremely dirty to Draco. His eyes widened as he saw their backsides jiggling with their arms around one another.

Now he really wished that Granger was there to give him company.

Gina who sat on the couch, next to him squealed and clapped as the characters continued to hug and then looked at her godfather who had an odd look on his face.

"You shouldn't watch such things princess, they are extremely unsuitable for you." Draco muttered, gathering Gina into his arms and placing a kiss on her head.

It was when he heard the front door open and didn't even bother to look at the visitor.

"I had a nice time." He heard Granger saying. Draco knew what was coming next.

"Me too," He could hear Theodore reply. "Maybe we should-"

"Yes." Granger replied. "Maybe next week."

"Yeah," Was the last thing Draco heard before there was a long pause, when he knew _what_ exactly the reason for the silence was.

He took in a huge breathe (was it because he was feeling uncomfortable?) and found a pair of chocolate orbs gazing questioningly at him.

"You don't want to know what's going on over there." Draco told his goddaughter who did nothing but smile at him, before screaming out those words which were foreign to Draco's ears.

"Minnie!"

Draco's eyes widened at surprise at the baby as he heard Granger giggling back on the front door.

"Minnie!" Gina squealed again when all her godfather did was to place a big kiss on her cheek.

"Look who said her first word!" He cooed at the baby. "Say it again sweetie."

"Minnie!" Gina repeated and snuggled into Draco's embrace.

The blonde chuckled and gently rocked his goddaughter in his arms when he heard Granger saying goodbye to her date and closing the door. He could then hear her taking off her heels before feeling her presence in the living room.

"Hi sweetheart!" Hermione cooed gently at the baby before scooping her off Draco's arms. "What are you and uncle ferret watching?"

Draco scowled as Hermione sat down next to him and then frowned at the program running on the tele.

"Teletubbies." She frowned.

"You have no idea how wrong it looks!" Draco felt glad to say it aloud for someone. "Gina has been watching this ever since she woke up after your left-"

"You find it wrong because your ferret brain is extremely perverted-"Hermione laughed while playing with Gina's tiny fingers. "To be honest, I was never a fan of this show."

"Join the club!" Draco exclaimed. "Anyway, how was your date?" he further asked. "Let me guess, it was really good that you allowed Theo to kiss you." He continued, not allowing Hermione to answer.

The brunette tinged pink and smiled at the baby. "I never said that."

"Oh well, Gina and I could hear him sucking your mouth out-"

"Wait, you heard us?" Hermione asked in embarrassment.

Draco merely smirked. "You guys were loud enough for the whole neighborhood to listen." He said as Hermione glared at him. "I'm glad Gina spoke her first word and you two finished your business."

Hermione's eyes widened before she looked at Gina and tickled her sides. "You said your first word!"

"Minnie!" Gina giggled out for her godmother who placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Very good Gina! Now tell me who Minnie is?" She asked the baby who questioningly looked into her identical eyes. Hermione had never expected Gina to call her by her childhood name however was glad to be her goddaughter's first word.

It was when the infamous Disney characters appeared on the television. Gina giggled as she pointed at the cartoon character, which happened to be a girly mouse with a pink bow on her head.

"Minnie!" Was all the baby said.

* * *

**A/N: Next update will be pretty soon I promise. Till then please do let me know of my progress. **

**And can anyone do beta writing for this story because my friend is pretty busy with her moving out of the country. If you do, leave me a PM.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: As promised, an early update before I leave for vacations to my country.**

**Let me tell you that I'll be updating regularly for the next two months.**

**For now, read on!**

* * *

"_Minnie_?" Harry asked and gave out a laugh. "_You_ happen to be her first word?"

"No, her first word was Minnie as in Minnie mouse," Hermione grumbled while gently rocking a three month old baby, who was swaddled in a green blanket. "Thankfully it wasn't beaver."

Harry laughed harder which earned him a glare from his friend. He then cleared his throat and tried his best to suppress his laughter. "Sorry," He said sheepishly. "But I really wish that her first word was 'ferret'-"

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and looked at the baby in her arms, who happened to be smiling at her. His nimble fingers tried to catch her loose curls while his emerald eyes wandered at her in fascination.

"You daddy acts like a kid, doesn't he James?" She cooed softly at the infant, who gave her a gummy smile and tried to touch her nose. Hermione laughed and offered the baby her finger, which he happily accepted and started to gnaw on it.

Harry rolled his eyes and pouted. "Hey, this isn't fair! You're turning my son against me-"

"Well, he happens to love me," Hermione said sweetly at which James gurgled. "See even he agrees!" she further said while making faces at the baby.

Harry scowled and rolled his eyes, when he heard someone from the front door.

"Honey I'm home!" The voice called out bringing Harry to turn pink. Hermione smiled at him knowingly, when a woman walked over to him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the couple, thinking about how the two had gotten together.

After the wizarding war, Harry and Hermione had decided to reside in the muggle London since both of them wanted a getaway from all the depression and pain of all sorts of losses. However, the two decided to remain in touch with the wizarding world by moving into a cozy flat close to the Diagon Alley.

Who knew that their neighbour would be a gorgeous lady like Rhea Matthew?

Harry was smitten the moment she greeted her new neighbours with a dazzling smile. He had tried his best to impress her with a nice complement; however he ended up embarrassing himself. Hermione laughed at her friend's stupidity and gave him small advices on how to impress a girl. Harry was anyway a gone case when it came to women so the brunette decided to take the decision into her own hands.

While doing some research on their neighbour, Hermione found out that Rhea was a half blood and also a squib. Her parents had died while vacationing in Hawaii and had no one important to care for in her life.

Except for Harry.

Rhea had her eyes on the young wizard ever since he and Hermione moved in and it was when Hermione decided to set them up on a date.

After five years of courting, they had married in a small muggle chapel and had welcomed baby James into their lives in their second year of marriage.

Hermione was glad that her friend had found happiness in an amazing girl like Rhea.

"Hey 'Mione!" Rhea greeted her friend with a peck on her cheek, which earned a squeal from James in Hermione's arms.

"You're forgetting someone!" Hermione playfully reminded her friend, who gently scooped the baby from her arms.

"How can I ever forget my handsome boy?" Rhea cooed at her son while sitting next to Harry. The baby smiled widely at his mum as she placed a peck on his head.

"He's adorable," Hermione said with a smile. "I'm sure he's an angel-"

"Oh Hermione, he isn't!" Rhea said tiredly and exchanged a look with her husband who nodded in agreement. "Every night he cries around like thousand times just for a cuddle or for food, but that's what babies do right?" Hermione chuckled and nodded at her question.

"Ginny and Blaise barely complained about Gina's habits," She said. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, some babies are not so temperamental," Harry said. "But James here, happens to be _my_ son-"

"So the chances of crankiness is pretty high." Rhea cut him off with a laugh.

The brunette chuckled and nodded. "I agree." She said, smiling at the couple who looked happily at their son. Harry scowled at his wife who laughed and placed a firm kiss on his lips before the two continued to gaze at their son.

This got Hermione to wonder if Theo would make a good father to her children.

_You've just been in a relationship with him for a month!_ She thought to herself with widened eyes. _But is it a crime to think positively about him?_

Was it?

Hermione's feelings for her boyfriend had been much more than what she was supposed to feel. She had learned that Theodore was a divorcee and had a six year old son, who stayed with his father and visited his mother on every weekend. The boy loved Hermione and the brunette was also quite fascinated by the child.

Moreover, Theo was an amazing father, and Hermione had no doubt that he would be good to their own children if she decided to say 'yes' to him that day he proposed.

They had everything, except that one spark which felt missing somewhere within their conversations and likings.

And that spark which was making their relationship incomplete was something she had with a certain blonde with whom she had been sharing shelter for the past few months.

Hermione sighed and silently admitted that with Draco Malfoy she felt like herself than with her boyfriend.

Was it wrong to feel this way?

* * *

Gina was lying in her playpen while gazing intently at those small starts above her eyes which were softly singing her favourite lullaby. She squealed and tried to catch one of those stars and laughed when she managed to catch of them. Gina loved crawling and giving everything around her curious looks, just like her auntie Minnie.

The tiny tot kept herself busy when she heard someone screaming at the top of her voice.

"Draco! Oh Merlin go deeper!"

Gina's eyes wandered frantically as she heard her uncle moaning and crying which caused her lips to tremble in fear.

That lady was hurting her uncle Draco!

"Oh fuck Draco! Faster!"

Her lips then quivered and she gave out a big cry. After all, his uncle was being beaten!

Gina wanted nothing but her auntie Minnie to come back from work and hold her close and to shoo away that bad lady who was hurting her uncle.

The baby cried harder as those dangerous voices kept coming from the bedroom.

Yet, her uncle failed to hear her amidst the pleasure he was getting.

* * *

Hermione apparated at the Villa doorstep, when she heard her goddaughter howling at the top of her voice.

What had happened?

Where was Malfoy?

Fear overtook her emotions as she instantly unlocked the door with a flick of her wand and ran into the living room. There she found Gina crying the lungs out of herself while lying in the playpen. Her face was flushed and her eyes had turned red due to excessive tears which left her eyes.

And where was Malfoy?

She gathered Gina into her arms and started to rock the baby as gently as she could. "It's okay sweetie, I'm here." She cooed gently before showering Gina's head with kisses which never stopped her cries. "What happened Gina?" She asked cupping her cheek and forehead. "You don't have fever." She concluded.

"I'm so close! Fuck! Come with me!"

Hermione's eyes widened at Malfoy's voice which was _too loud _to be kept within the bedroom. Her blood then started to rage when she heard a feminine voice screaming out his name.

No wonder he couldn't hear Gina crying.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." Hermione cooed and kissed Gina on the forehead. "Uncle Draco is dead tonight, I assure you."

Gina looked terrified when Hermione looked into her eyes. That motherly instinct which every woman had kicked into Hermione as a tear fell off her goddaughter's eye.

Hermione couldn't help but hug the baby closer before singing her a lullaby. Thankfully, Gina's cries started to subside and she decided to take her into the nursery. Gently rocking the baby in her arms, Hermione opened the nursery room when the opposite door opened to reveal a disheveled Malfoy in boxers, with a look of concern on his face.

"I heard her crying moments ago," He rambled and tried to approach her. "What-"

"Don't you dare touch her," Hermione growled when the baby shifted slightly in her arms. Draco's eyes traveled to Gina who had turned her head to his side.

"Look Granger, I'm sorry-"

"Don't!" Hermione whispered angrily and glanced at Gina who was sleeping in her arms. She glared at him and then at the tart who came out of the bedroom in nothing but Draco's shirt. "Get out!" she growled at the girl who gave her a weird look.

"Granger-"

"I said get her out!" Hermione said in a loud whisper before shutting the nursery door and taking huge breaths to ease out herself.

Her heart burned at the sight of that- _tarty_ woman. How could Draco not hear Gina's cries from the bedroom when she could hear it from the porch?

_He did look sorry about it, _her mind said.

"But that doesn't mean that he should ignore you completely!" Hermione whispered looking at the sleeping baby. "What if something happened to you?"

_She would've been given to some other family_, her thoughts answered her.

"No." Hermione whispered before placing a lingering kiss on Gina's head and laying her down inside the crib. She smiled at the baby and took her tiny hand into hers.

"I love you Gina and Draco loves you too," Hermione whispered softly and placed a kiss on her hand. She made sure that the baby monitor was switched on before leaving and placing a silencing charm on the room. As soon as she turned around, who bumped into Malfoy who wrapped an arm around her waist to steady himself.

Hermione glared at him and moved his arm away from her waist before stomping quietly into the living room; she knew he was following her.

"Granger, listen to me!" Draco pleaded as he watched her gather Gina's toys. "I'm sorry-"

"What if something had happened to her?" Hermione screamed at him.

"I know Granger," he tried to calm her down as Hermione continued to gather the toys. "I had forgotten to switch on the monitor-"

"Oh sure you had; you were busy with that what you even saw in her-"

"Granger I-"

"Gina could've been _kidnapped_ Draco!" Hermione screamed in frustration, throwing Gina's favourite toy on the floor. "You know how many people are behind her inheritance-"

Draco finally lost his patience and finally decided to release his rage.

"I know Granger! That's why I've been fighting all her enemies just to make sure that she is safe!" He shouted. "Unlike you who rejected the job offer from the Ministry and decided to bake for a living." He further sneered.

"How dare you, "Hermione snarled. "Are you saying that I don't take care of her?"

"Looks like that nowadays, especially after you let those _mudblood_ lips of yours on that scumbag's-"

He felt her hand cracking his cheek and there was a brief moment of silence. Draco felt awful when he heard small sobs coming out of her quivering mouth.

Draco knew he deserved it this time.

"Granger," Draco mumbled. "I'm-"

"Save it!" Hermione cut him off. "Save it for someone else!"

With that, Hermione pushed him off and apparated right in front of his sight, letting him ponder about the words he spoke to her.

Draco knew that he had crossed the limit and intended to seek for forgiveness as soon as she came back.

Maybe because those harsh words defined his old self and not the changed person who had come to fancy her.

* * *

**A/N: R&amp;R guys … R&amp;R.**

**Give me some response, constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the tardiness. This chapter was supposed to be uploaded a week ago. But you see, vacations make you lazy.**

**And those who have given me any sort of responses via favourites, follows or reviews, a big thanks to all of you!**

**And here it is!**

* * *

When Hermione returned after a few hours of absence, she could hear some noises from the kitchen. She knew it was that very person whom she wanted to avoid so Hermione thought that it was the best to walk back into her room rather than helping her complaining empty stomach.

However something inside of her wanted to sort out things with Malfoy. Sure he had called her a mudblood which Hermione knew that he said it in the heat of the moment. Draco for once in the past two and a half years had never considered her inferior. As much of an arse he was, the ferret respected Hermione like any other woman.

She sighed before turning back towards the kitchen and found him pouring himself a cup of tea. His hair was tousled and his eyes were bloodshot; it felt as if-

_Was he crying?_ Hermione thought to herself.

Because if he was crying because of Hermione, she would be left guilty for not allowing him to reason out his problems.

Hermione quietly walked into the kitchen and started to search for some cookies in the shelves. When she found the cookie jar, she turned around to find Malfoy stealing glances at her while sipping on his beverage.

"Do you want cookies?" She asked him with a small smile, to which Malfoy looked at her and said nothing.

The brunette sighed and took out the jar before taking a seat next to him on the island. "Look Malfoy, I- I shouldn't have overreacted-"

"It wasn't your fault," Draco cut her off gently. "I should've switched on the baby monitor, _anything _could've happened to Gina." His eyes widened. "And I'm such an arse, I shouldn't have called you _that-"_

"Draco it's alright," Hermione said softly with a smile and dared to cover his large hand with hers. Merlin only knew what possessed her to call him by his first name and console him.

Malfoy's eyes fell on their hands before he looked into her beautiful chocolate orbs, which were showing him depths of concern. "I know that you didn't mean it." She continued. "And it's my fault as well; I didn't allow you to speak."

The blonde sighed before he felt his hand gently being squeezed by her delicate fingers and his heart going heavy, wanting to let out whatever was bothering him.

"Tell me what happened," Hermione said slowly. "What's bothering you?"

Draco took in a huge breath before starting his explanation.

"Granger-"

"First of all call me Hermione," She cut him off with a smile. "I find you tolerable and easier to talk to nowadays and would defiantly like it if we become proper friends."  
Hermione herself was surprised at the words which came out of her mouth. Did she really want to be friends with Malfoy?

_Maybe I want to_, was all she thought.

"Alright _Hermione,_" Draco started as his lips curled up into a genuine smile. "I wouldn't mind being friends with you."

The brunette laughed before patting Draco's hand. "Anyway, now tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

Her heart fell at the sight of Draco's face; his smile drooped into a huge frown within seconds as he averted his eyes away from hers.

"My mother is no more."

Hermione glanced at the blonde as he took in a huge breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said softly and squeezed his hand. "How-"

"She died of cancer." Draco answered her question. "She was dying of bloody _muggle cancer_ and she-" He paused and closed his eyes, knowing they had gone wet. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left Paris without her."

Hermione's heart ached when she saw a tear rolling from his eye, through his cheek. She could understand how one felt after losing her parent; she lost her father to tumor four years ago. And she knew how much Draco loved his mother.

"The last time I ever saw her was before I moved to London," The blonde started with his story. "We had already lost father to suicide after the war, before mother and I moved to Paris. When I decided to move back to London, she refused. Mother thought that our family name was tainted by father and no one in England would ever be able to give us respect after what our family had done. I tried my best to convince her that things had changed and we fought." He sniffed. "The last time I saw her, we had a huge fight over something that made me leave her and never see her face ever again."

Draco couldn't control his tears anymore and allowed himself to cry in front of the former Gryffindor, knowing that she wouldn't comment or judge his actions. Hermione was a compassionate person who wouldn't laugh at her enemies in their darkest times.

He felt comfortable with showing Hermione how vulnerable he was.

It was when he felt her hand on his shoulder, gently kneading all the stressful knots on his muscles before her other arm came to wrap around his waist. As if on auto mode, Draco buried his head into her neck before awkwardly wrapping an arm around her petite form.

"It's okay to grieve Draco," He could her whisper. "You can cry."

Hermione nearly broke into tears at Draco's state. Comforting him while he cried was something she had ever imagined to do. Her heartbeat skipped the moment he sobbed and started to speak again.

"Sh-she sent me so many owls for years and I kept ig-ignoring her. And af-after years I get a call from a muggle hospital that she's no more and was asking for me ever since she was admitted." He felt her hand caressing his back. "Sh-she was the on-only woman who I ever loved other than Gina. As much as I- I tried to hate her last night, I co-couldn't. I felt so empty so I g-got laid an-and forgot about Gina- and you."

"Draco, it's alright," Hermione said gently while patting his back. "I understand how you feel-"

"No you don't-"

"I lost my dad after Ron broke up with me."

His cries stopped while registering what she said.

"He had brain tumor and, I felt as if a part of me died; he was my dad after all and I was his only girl, his little princess." She continued calmly, as her eyes invited tears into them. "Mum went crazy; they had been married for almost twenty seven years then. That's one of the reasons why I distanced myself from Ron and him and Harry never knew about it till Ron and I broke up. Anyways, dad never liked the idea of me carrying Ron's babies."

Draco smiled to himself and held her tighter, knowing that she wouldn't push him away.

"We both are on the same boat." He murmured.

Hermione gave out a small laugh. "I agree." She said.

The kept holding each other for ages and neither of them complained about the comfort both of them were getting. Both grieved over their lost parents, and sat in the silence of the kitchen, not wanting to let go of each other's warmth. Hermione further buried her face into Draco's neck and inhaled the smell of his electrifying musk. That was something which always gave her body chills whenever she saw his shaving in the bathroom; she had ran into him a couple of times. When he tightened his hold around her, Hermione realized that Draco was human after all. For all these years she had been tolerating and living with him, Hermione had seen him being a loving godfather to Gina; he treated her like the most precious girl in the planet. Not only his goddaughter, Draco always treated Hermione like a lady, minus those times when he acted like a git.

It was maybe because of his actions, Hermione had started to feel something for him.

Was it attraction, she didn't know.

She then felt being pulled away from his warmth and found him gazing at her with his hypnotizing mercuric eyes. Her breath hitched when he inched closer and rested his forehead against hers.

Their eyes fluttered close and their breaths mingled, yet none of them felt uncomfortable with the situation they were in.

"Forgive me Hermione," was all she heard Draco saying before she felt his foreign lips on hers. At first she gasped at the sudden contact while her heart raced faster than her brain. He kept kissing her, and she couldn't respond; she would be cheating on Theo if she did!

_But his lips are so soft-_

That didn't mean that she had to cheat on her boyfriend-

Hang on, _what_ boyfriend?

_And Draco's vulnerable-_

It was when the heart won the battle when Hermione wrapped an arm around Draco's neck and responded to his lips as gently as she could. She knew it was wrong and she was supposed be punished by giving him a sinful kiss but -

_It feels so wrong, yet so right._

* * *

Draco felt guilty for kissing the beautiful brunette who sat clueless while he expected for a reply. He shouldn't have thought of doing such a stupid thing! Granger was a loyal girlfriend to that blasted Healer and would never even-

_Hang on, she's kissing me back!_

He resisted a moan as wrapped an arm around his neck while her soft lips ferociously attacked his very own. Draco had never imagined being in a situation where he was pouring his hearts out to his ex-arch enemy when all of a sudden they were snogging each other senseless. However he had to admit that Granger was an amazing kisser- not only that but altogether she was a beautiful person and would give any man a run for their money.

While their lips were latched on to each other, all Draco could do was to inhale the scent of vanilla with a hint of cocoa. Coincidentally, it was something he learned about when-

_Amortentia,_ Draco's mind spoke. _That's what I-_

He abruptly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. Their ragged breathing was the only thing heard in the silent room. Draco knew that her eyes were shut close and tears of regret were forming beneath her closed eyelids.

Not only had he realized that Hermione considered this moment as a mistake but also his attraction towards the brunette witch.

"If you're thinking that I regretted this kiss, you're wrong."

His eyes snapped open and met her chocolate brown ones, questioning her about what she said.

"Theo and I are on a break," Hermione explained. "I-I directly apparated to his place after leaving the villa and found him and his ex-wife having a dinner. Their son wasn't present."

"O-kay," Draco said softly, expecting more explanations from her.

"They looked quite chummy actually. I felt like an intruder. Theo told me that he suspected that she wanted them to get back together. So I kindly backed off." The brunette continued. "I dunno why I never felt my heart shatter into pieces." She smiled at him. "Hours ago I was picturing that guy as my husband-"

"Oh Merlin, really?" Draco asked her with a laugh. "How can you ever imagine that old man as your-"

"The way you're saying it tell me that you are jealous." Hermione said with a smirk.

The blonde scoffed and then realized that Hermione was sitting on his lap. Probably he had pulled her onto him while snogging-

"Draco?"

His mercuric eyes met her chocolate ones before her lips curled into one of her genuine smiles.

"I know that this kiss happened in the heat of the moment," She said. "Both of us were lonely and we needed it." Her eyes grew as she touched his cheek. "Anyway, besides that, I'm sorry about everything; whatever happened tonight, your mum and-"

"It's alright Granger," Draco cut her off with a smile. He tried to grab more words into his mind so that he could speak; that soft skin of her palm was driving him mad. "What are friends for?"

Hermione laughed. "In that case both Gina and I will attend your mother's funeral and won't leave you alone to mope around." He laughed at her words. "You need us."

Draco smiled and nodded. All he did was to agree with her words.

"I need you and Gina more than anyone else." He said as she pulled him for another friendly hug. Burying his face into her soft curls, he added another set of words into his mind.

_You have no idea what you mean to me Granger; Amortentia gave me a sign year ago, and now I intend to win your heart._

* * *

**A/N: R&amp;R maybe? Please let me know of my progress, it actually gives me motivation to write and continue this story!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Twelve days late, pardon me. :P**

**And enjoy this one!**

* * *

Hermione stacked up the last file consisting the records of her bakery. It was around four and a half years ago on the very same day, her birthday when she had first introduced her baking skills to the Wizarding World through her bakery. As people fell in love with her style and food, the bakery converted into a café. And seeing how the demands for her cakes were increasing, Hermione was sure that her café would soon turn into a restaurant if Merlin wills, because her records said so.

Things had changed in the past two months. Her little Gina was growing very quickly. She had started to take small nimble steps, the day Hermione and Draco had become friends. And now, when anyone talked about the little mischief, Hermione would love to talk about her goddaughter for ages, and tell her friends about how her little Gina ran around the house, bringing her and Draco to get to their beds early.

Draco well, was a git as usual however Hermione was glad to have his support. He had become more careful and responsible whenever she returned late in the night and the two had started to plan their day accordingly. Hermione had given Draco full liberty to get someone home whenever she and Gina were out and not in their presence. As much as she disliked it, Hermione didn't want Draco to be away from his playboy life.

They were friends after all and all she wanted was a better life for him.

Hermione sighed and thought of all the girls Draco got home. They were all those with a lot of sex appeal and with big bosoms and butts.

_Such bimbos!_ Hermione thought to herself. _But they are way beautiful than you are._

Hermione's eyes widened. Why on earth did she care how those girls were?

_Because you like Draco._

She closed her eyes and frantically shook her head. "No!" Hermione muttered.

_Then what about school? Your eyes always used to search for him whenever you saw the Slytherins passing by-_

Hermione shook her head again and gave out a frustrated sigh. Her thoughts were bloody lying! Draco was a git back at school-

_Your eyes light up whenever he plays with Gina or kiss her while tucking her in bed-_

"That's because I know that Draco will make an amazing father to his kids." Hermione said to herself before clearing out the café and putting the 'Close' sign on the door.

_Moreover, you feel like hexing all those girls her brings home because they look better than you._

Hermione sighed in defeat before drawing the curtains and looked down at her attire. All she could see was a grandma-like dress in light yellow and an apron tied around her waist. Her messy curls were in a bun and her nose was slightly powdered up with flour.

Oh she looked terrible.

"Okay fine they look much better than me," Hermione angrily said to herself. She didn't mind though, Draco dated such girls after all. "It's my birthday and I shouldn't be moping around like this." She further said.

But then, what happened in the morning?

Her lips curled into a smile, as his words echoed in her head.

_Hermione, you look glowing and not terrible. It's your birthday and you're supposed to look that way._

That's what Draco said to her when she was having her breakfast while looking like her usual messy self. Malfoy was such a sweetheart to make her pancakes and waffles earlier that morning and being the first person (other than Gina) to wish her.

Smiling to herself, Hermione checked the shop again for the last time, before appearing to the Villa's doorstep. All she had to do was to get ready for a dinner party organized by the Weasleys before spending a lonely night in her bedroom with Gina while hearing the loud noises of her roommate while he-

Hermione paused and scrunched her nose in disgust before unlocking the front door and entering the unlit living room; usually she would find Draco feeding Gina or watching television with her. However, she guessed that Draco had extra work and he must've dropped Gina with Molly. Sighing to herself, Hermione manually switched on the lights when something caught her words before she could exclaim.

Dozens of helium balloons of various colors were sticking high on the ceiling, her gifts were neatly stacked on the side table and streamers were running along the edges of the walls. Hermione smiled in glee at the unexpected surprise when she heard faint footsteps behind her.

She turned around to find Draco smiling at her as he held little Gina's hand. He was wearing a crisp while shirt tucked in her usual black trousers; his sleeves were folded till his elbows, defining is toned forearms. Hermione grinned at him and then at her little goddaughter, who was dressed up in all yellow, and also held a cupcake in her small hand.

"Oh wow!" Hermione murmured as Draco left the little girl's hand and she nimbly walked over to her. Standing at the feet of her godmother, Gina looked at the brunette with her doe eyes before offering the cupcake to her.

Hermione laughed before scooping the little girl into her arms and gently taking the cupcake from her hand. Placing a big, sloppy kiss on Gina's cheek, Hermione nuzzled their noses together.

"Thanks sweetheart," Hermione cooed at Gina who was giving her a toothy smile. "This cake looks amazing."

Gina grinned at her godmother, before saying something which Hermione had never expected to say in a million years.

"Mama!"

Hermione's eyes widened at her words, which made her look at Draco who had his mouth curled up in a small smile.

"Mama!" Gina repeated, bringing Hermione's attention back to her. She grinned at her godmother, who had tears coming into her eyes.

"Gina, I'm not your mama sweetie," Hermione said softly and kissed her head. "I'm Minnie. Say Minnie-"

"Mama!" Gina exclaimed again and buried her face into Hermione's neck. The brunette questioningly looked at Draco who did nothing but shrug before answering her look.

"I guess she caught on from one of the TV show she watches," He said. "She's been saying it for the whole day, that's what Molly said."

"I know Draco and I'm happy," Hermione said softly before handing him the cupcake, so that she could cradle Gina. "But, I'm not her mum. I don't want to take Ginny's place in her life-"

"You're not taking Ginny's place," Draco cut her off gently and walked towards her. "Trust me you aren't but just think, you're the closest thing to a mother Gina has, you deserve to be her mum. I'm sure Ginny wants that-"

"But Draco-"

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind being her dad," He smiled and stroked Gina's head, making her turn around to look at him. "My princess is a beautiful girl and I love her so much," he further said before placing a kiss on a smiling Gina's forehead. "I know that Blaise and Ginny did a terrible mistake by making _us _her godparents but, for the past few months, we are the only close ones to her as she has. We have to be there for her Hermione as her mum and dad, so you should be proud that you happen to be her second word."

"Mama!" Gina exclaimed again when the three heard a feminine sob from the kitchen.

"That was so adorable!"

"I know Loony bear, but don't cry-"

"I'm _pregnant_ Ronald, I'm hormonal-"

"What? How come I didn't know?"

"I- I was about to say it at dinner but-"

Hermione and Draco laughed while their goddaughter giggled. Wiping her tears, the brunette called out "Guys, you can come out now! I'm sorry to bore you with my emotions!"

There was a loud murmur when Draco turned around and said "They have been waiting for ages. Luna is getting pretty excited to present the cake; she, Molly, Rhea and your mum have been working on it for the whole day!"

"And Malfoy was getting excited for the whole thing because he was the one who planned it!" Harry called out.

Hermione looked into Draco's mercuric eyes and all she found was the feeling of happiness and satisfaction in them. "You planned this?" she asked softly.

Draco tinged pink and nodded. "I did, along with Potter an Weasley's help." He replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled in awe and all she wanted to do was to leave everything and snog this man senseless-

_Snog?_ Hermione thought to herself and blushed. _We aren't even together!_

"Shall I call them?" Draco's voice broke her from reverie. "They've been-"

"Of course! Don't keep them waiting!" Hermione cut him off with a smile which never faltered for the rest of the night. Call her selfish but all Hermione was waiting was to have a nice talk with Draco after everyone else left them to their privacy.

* * *

Finally after the party was done, some announcements were made and the house was left all messy, Hermione started to clear off the mess while Draco went to tuck in their little goddaughter. She sighed and picked up the paper plates from the ground when she felt her mother entering the room.

"I thought you knew how to flick a wand and clean this up?" Mrs. Granger asked her gently when her daughter laughed and shook her head.

"I like cleaning up the muggle way mum, you know it." Hermione said with a smile and turned to her mother. "Well I guess you're right, there's a lot of mess and I'm too tired of cleaning this up manually." She further said with a sigh and took out her wand from the pocket and flicked it.

Mrs. Granger laughed and pulled her daughter to the couch while the magic did the cleaning. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't take much stress," she cooed pulling her daughter in an embrace. "Instead you should find yourself a guy and get settled, you're twenty eight after all-"

"Mum," Hermione gently cut her off and placed her head on her mother's shoulder. "I know I'm getting older but that doesn't mean that I should settle down-"

"I gave birth to a stillborn brother of yours when I was your age," Mrs. Granger said softly. "You know why he died, it was because of-"

"Birth complications," Hermione finished for her with a nod. "I know mum, but I haven't found the one." She finished with a sigh.

Mrs. Granger laughed and placed a kiss on her daughter's head. "Oh Minnie honey, he's right in front of you and you know it," she said with a laugh. "_In fact_, he stays with you and raises your goddaughter-"

"Mum, Draco and I are not like-"

"But I know you can sweetie. I remember you telling me that you have a soft spot for him even though he teased you and called you names-"

"Mum, I was _seventeen_ and you know girls of that age like bad boys-"

"And even now all you talk about is him and Gina," Her mother continued while she gave out a sigh. "I'm sure your daddy would've loved him. I'm sure he would've beaten him for hurting his little girl but then, John would've accepted Draco."

Hermione closed her eyes and accepted defeat.

"Alright mum, you win," she started. "I like Draco alright? I like him a lot! Maybe he's the reason I didn't mind giving Theo and I a break."

Mrs. Granger smiled triumphantly. "I asked him to call me Jean by the way, because I think he likes you a lot." She said teasingly.

"Oh mum!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why did you even-"she paused. "He does not see me in that way!" she flushed pink. "He will never see me in that way." She further murmured.

"Why do you think so?" Jean asked her baby girl. Did she really think that-

"Is it because you think that the other girls he's courted are better looking than you?" she further asked and took Hermione's silence as her answer. "Hermione, do you really think that Draco just believes in good looks?"

"I dunno mum," Hermione said with a sigh. "All the girls he has brought home are so-"

"Desperate bimbo like?" Her mother asked with a laugh. "Minnie you never know, he must be doing this because he can't have the girl he actually likes," Hermione looked at her with a raised brow. "Or maybe to make her feel jealous?"

"Mum-"

"You know what Draco likes the most about you?" Jean asked her daughter. "It's all of you. He likes everything about you which does include you B-Cup breasts, only if you wanted to know-"

"Mum that's enough!" Hermione screeched in embarrassment. "You're unbelievable!"

"Minnie, you know loving a clean heart is better than loving a clean body." Jean said with a laugh. "Whoever loves you knows you very well and knows that you're beautiful inside out."

Hermione smiled and snuggled deeper in her mother's warmth, knowing that she was right, as always. After all mothers knew the best.

However they had failed to notice the presence of a certain blonde who stood at the door of the room, all hidden, while his face bore a big smile of satisfaction.

All he now had to do was to let her know that the feeling was mutual.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to ask for more but to R&amp;R, maybe I'm losing motivation to continue this story. And thanks to all the followers!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Two weeks!**

**I know and I apologize for my absence. That's because well, I injured my hand and had no internet for weeks *uggh* and I was busy with other things such as my case studies.**

**Anyways, I managed to write this much and mind you, it's pretty short. A longer and a better chapter is promised for the next time.**

**Oh and a huge hug to all those who favorited, followed and reviewed this story! It's the only way I get motivated to write so please do continue to give me your responses!**

**And here it goes!**

* * *

_I felt my breath hitch as his palm felt rough palm against the bare skin of my stomach, underneath which a couple of butterflies flew as he kissed along the column of my neck. _

_The night had been amazing; it had just been the two of us._

"_Hermione," He breathlessly whispered into my ear as his hand travelled upwards to cup my breast. "You- you're so beautiful."_

_I felt my lips curling into a huge smile as I threaded my fingers into his baby soft blonde hair and lifted his face to meet his eyes._

_His beautiful mercuric eyes._

"_I'm not- I'm not beautiful," I said flushing pink. "I-"_

"_No," He stopped me with a soft whisper and cupped my cheek. "I've always found you beautiful." He further said placing a kiss on my forehead. "All the hatred and name calling was for show."_

_I shook my head and blushed like a little girl. "Draco, I-"_

"_Shh," he placed a finger on my lips, causing me to look back into his hypnotic eyes. "Let me show you how beautiful you are to me."_

_With that his soft lips fell on mine, and I couldn't complain but allow him to take me to seventh heaven and very soon, I could hear him whispering my name like a mantra._

"_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione-" He kept saying while peppering my glistening skin with kisses while I moaned in pleasure. "Mama-"_

_Mama?! Why would he-_

"Mama!"

Hermione unwillingly opened her eyes only two find her eighteen month old goddaughter lying on top of her and giving her a huge grin. The little girl squealed and placed a kiss on Hermione's nose before snuggling into her warm embrace.

"Mama," Gina whispered against her neck, to which the brunette replied by placing a kiss on her head. "Mama, me lovey you."

Hermione laughed at the little squirt as she sat up and cradled the girl in her arms. Gina had picked up some words from that hideous, purple dinosaur show and had been repeating them ever since.

"I love you too Gina," the brunette whispered when she heard footsteps approaching towards her room.

"Gina!" Hermione heard Draco call out before his head was popped into her room. "Oh, she's here." He further said with a smile.

"Yeah, she just came to wish me good morning," Hermione said with a nervous laugh, averting her eyes away from the handsome blonde who had now entered her room. The brunette tried her best to fight away his dashing looks and toned pectorals after the dreams in which-

_Oh my goodness, since when have I started to see a shirtless Malfoy in my dreams?_ She asked herself as Draco sat on the foot of her bed. _Maybe after I ran into his room when he was in his naked glory-_

"Dada!" Gina exclaimed and jumped away from Hermione into Draco's arms. The blonde smothered the toddler with kisses and tickled her mercilessly, bringing a huge smile on the brunette's face.

Draco would truly make an amazing father to _their _children.

Her eyes widened as she saw Gina placing a kiss on Draco's cheek and the duo laughed before looking back at her. The little girl grinned at Hermione before looking back at her godfather.

"Dada kissy mama!" She exclaimed, oblivious to the look Hermione and Draco exchanged. "KISSY!" she further exclaimed.

"Um Gina," Draco said, grabbling the attention of the toddler. "Mama and I don't love each other," He looked at a very awkward Hermione. "Right?"

"Mama lovey daddy!" Gina giggled, causing Hermione to turn beet red and ignore the wide-eyes Draco was giving her.

"Gina, daddy and I-" Hermione started to coo when Gina gently took her hand and placed into her godfather's. "Gina-"

"Kissy!" The toddler exclaimed while the adults exchanged a helpless look and then looked back at the girl.

Draco looked at their hands and then at the woman sitting in front of him. They had held hands in some situations and he had always felt secure in doing so. However today when Gina forced them to, it felt different.

He truly understood the meaning of fancying the beautiful woman in front of him.

Her face bore no make-up, but only her freckles which were showered under her eyes, her pale skin glistening under the sunlight, her curly mane ties into a messy braid and her eyes; her beautiful chocolate eyes looking quite uncertainly at him.

Why did he ever deny his feelings for Hermione Granger two years ago? They could've been married by now, if Merlin ever wanted them together!

"Draco," Her voice caught his attention. "I think-"

"Let's kiss," Draco cut her off abruptly, earning a surprised look from her. "I mean-"

"I was about to suggest the same," Hermione said with a smile and looked at a very excited Gina. "After all, we've done so much for this little one and I'm sure we can do this as well. It will just be a peck," she smiled shyly. _And if you want us to continue, I wouldn't mind_, she further continued in her mind.

The blonde smiled and scooted closer to cup her cheek. Their eyes met before they smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Draco paused before their lips met and looked into her eyes. "Just a peck," he murmured before placing his lips softly on top of hers.

Hermione gave out a small gasp at the contact when she realized that Draco wasn't just giving her a peck, but a proper morning kiss. For a moment her heart stopped to decide whether to kiss him back or not. His minty lips were inviting her to trust her instincts and to be with him, Hermione could feel that. Listening to her heart, she placed her hands on his chest, she responded, giving him a message that she was his to have.

Draco broke away and rested their foreheads together, as a huge smile curled on his lips. He heard Gina squealing in joy next to him and then Hermione, who gave out a small laugh.

"You're an amazing kisser Granger," He murmured softly, before placing another kiss on her lips. "Why do I never get the courage to tell what I feel about you?"

The brunette smiled as he placed their foreheads against each other's. "What do you feel about me?" she asked softly. "You know you can tell me, I won't punch you."

Draco laughed and all he did was to pour out whatever he had been keeping shut for Merlin knows when.

"You know, I was glad that Ginny set me up with you for a blind date three years ago." He started. "I wanted to make up for the mistakes I made, however I turned up being an arse-"

"As always," Hermione cut him off with a smile.

Draco chuckled and nodded. "As always," he agreed. "Anyways, I though what I felt for you was just a school crush because I found you agitating and annoying," she laughed. "Hey! I still do alright! It's just that, I realized that I was doing all the nonsense at Hogwarts just to grab your attention." He took her free hand and entwined their fingers together. "Okay, I admit that I've fancying you for a long time Hermione, and I kept denying it. "

"And for these past, I don't know how many months I have started to feel something more for you. That day when my mother passed away, I slept with that bimbo because I was feeling so lonely, I knew you wouldn't have liked it if I burdened you with my problems-"

"Draco, I wouldn't have minded," Hermione cut him off softly. "You know I wouldn't have minded. If you would've kissed me way earlier than that day maybe," she paused and closed her eyes. "Maybe, we could've been together today and not for Gina's sake," She smiled at the giggling toddler. "Because both of us wanted to."

Draco smiled widely before leaning in to place another kiss on Hermione's lips. Allowing him to ask her out was the last thing he had expected Hermione to do. However, Draco promised to himself to show Hermione the world he had planned for her. He was looking forward to spend the rest of his coming days with her and Gina.

Nothing else mattered.

Hermione broke off when she felt Gina crawling into her lap. Laughing at the giggling toddler, she placed a kiss on her head. "Why don't we go for a picnic today?" Hermione suggested. "Just the three of us?"

Draco gave a smile and nodded while Gina squealed in joy. "Yeah, we've never been out for a family outing so why not?" He said with a smile, earning a huge grin from the two girls sitting in front of him.

Draco knew what Hermione was thinking; she liked the sound of 'family' as much as he did.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for now, they have taken a tiny step together! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ten days late aren't I?**

**I've been busy with my projects lately. Anyways, here's a pretty long chapter for you guys! ^^**

_**Mind the love making scene towards the end …. ;)**_

* * *

"Favourite book."

"Jane Austen's 'Emma'."

"Favourite cusine."

"Um, Chinese and Italian."

"Favourite colour."

"Blue."

"Blue? I thought it was red!"

Hermione laughed and nibbled on her Nutella sandwich. "Just because I was in Gryffindor, doesn't mean that I have to like red," she said and took another bite. "I'm sure your favourite colour wasn't green."

"Well it was when I was actually proud of whichever house I was placed in," Draco answered with a small laugh and looked at Gina who played with her toys as she sat on his lap. "As I grew up, my choices changed."

"See, our choices change with age!" Hermione said teasingly. "Anyway, continue."

The three were out on a family date to Hyde Park and were currently having their sandwich on a pleasant October morning. Draco and Hermione however were giving a chance to their newfound relationship by exchanging minor trivia about each other. However both knew it was better if they had their eyes and ears open with a toddler around them.

"What's your favourite hobby other than reading and baking and nagging other people." Draco further asked which earned him an eye roll from the brunette.

"Well, I like to write," Hermione answered him with a shy smile. "And I've written a couple of extracts; only Harry and now you know about it."

"Why only Potter? I thought that Weasel would _also_ know-"

"It's something that I didn't want anyone to read, not even _Harry_," She cut him off quickly. "It's just by chance he saw me writing when we were roommates-"

"Oh, so it's all about the _naughty_ stuff I see," Draco said with a smirk and then looked at the grinning toddler in his lap. "Didn't expect mummy to write naughty stuff, eh Gina?" he asked to which Gina gave him a laugh.

"Draco, will you not!" Hermione scolded him and gave him a playful glare. "And, it's not about- forget it." She further said with a defeated sigh.

Malfoy laughed and leaned in to place a brief kiss on her cheek. He could feel the blood rushing towards the spot of his lips, which made him smile and nuzzle her soft skin.

"Wouldn't you like to question me Hermione?" He asked her softly before pulling away and allowing Gina to crawl out of his lap.

The brunette smiled and looked into his hypnotic mercuric eyes. She could lose herself all day in finding about the man hidden behind those orbs; years maybe, she wouldn't mind.

"Um, can I get a bit personal?" Hermione asked him softly. "I know the basics about you, we've been living together in the same house for months so-"

"Shoot away," Draco cut her off with a smile and gave her a nod to continue.

Hermione nodded in return and took in a deep breath herself. "Alright. Um," she paused. "When did you um- lose your _v-card?"_ she asked shyly, trying her best not to meet his mischievous eyes. There was no answer for a few seconds when she spoke again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Sixth year," Draco answered with a small smile. "You know that I was-" he paused and Hermione gave him a gentle nod to continue. "It was just the night before the Christmas holidays and I was having a very hard time; I had to face _him_ again. I wasn't ready for this Hermione but I had no choice but to go against whatever I wished. I didn't want any of those innocent lives to die before my eyes. I was so broken when, when Pansy was a good friend to me and-" He slightly tinged pink. "I guess you have picked up what happened next."

Hermione tried her best to hide her laugh but failed when she gave out a giggle. "Parkinson, seriously?" she further asked in disgust.

"Hey, I was lonely and she was my best friend!" Draco defended himself. "She just comforted me, is that wrong?"

Hermione suppressed her laughter and shook her head. "I guess not because even I lost my virtue the same way." She admitted closing her eyes shut, knowing what was coming next in three, two, one-

"Don't tell me you lost it to the _Weasel_!" Draco exclaimed in disgust and took her embarrassed smile as an answer. "Didn't you get anyone else in the whole of this planet to get laid with? _Why_ him?"

"Fred died Draco, you know it. I saw you at his funeral," Hermione paused to see a solemn look on Draco's face. "Yeah I knew you were there; you didn't show yourself," she further mumbled. "Anyways, Ron had lost his friends and a part of his family in the war and he was shattered. All I did was to show him that I was there by his side." Draco cringed his nose in disgust to which she rolled her eyes. "Besides, we were _dating_ and it was a painfully awkward first time-"

"Please say no more!" Draco cut her off and took in a huge breath. "I don't want to know how Weasely is in bed-"

"Like I'm gonna tell you, it's personal!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm here, trying to move forward in my life with you, my ex-enemy and you here are thinking that I'm going to tell you about my rendezvous with Ron? Ew." She further said in disgust.

"Alright fine! Let's not talk about it!" Draco agreed happily and then said, "Although, I assure you that the way I pleasure my women makes them want for more."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his smirk and then looked back at him, only to find his lips falling on hers. She kissed him back for a while until he broke away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I know you haven't asked me but you must know that Gina is the top priority of my life, and so are you," Draco said softly. "In our own weird way, we are a family and I don't want to be a coward and run away from my favourite girls; I mean it."

Hermione blushed and slowly met his eyes before saying, "Its funny but I'm sure neither of us had ever imagined this happening to us."

Draco laughed when he felt a tug on his hand, only to find Gina grinning at him and saying "Pway!"

The brunette laughed and placed a kiss on the Malfoy's cheek. "Come on daddy, we can always continue this conversation later," she said before smiling kindly at her goddaughter and getting on her feet. "Our little girl wants to play with us."

* * *

Tucking the little girl into the bed, the couple smiled as they saw the toddler pulling her favourite bear into an embrace. A huge smile was spread on her face which was shining brightly under the moonlight, as if she had accomplished an important mission.

"She looks like Ginny doesn't she?" Hermione asked softly while gazing at her goddaughter.

"She does," Draco agreed. "But she has Blaise's smile." He added before opening the nursery door and leading themselves out. "I'm sure Gina will be curious about her looks once she grows up." He further added.

Hermione lowered her eyes and nodded. "And if she ever asks about the question we are dreading, we tell her the truth." She said.

"I agree," Draco said with a nod. "She deserves to know about her parents."

The brunette nodded as a blanket of comfortable silence fell around them. Moments later, she felt him take a step towards her, while one of his hands fell on her shoulder. She took in a huge breath and smiled when he gently squeezed her shoulder.

"What about us?" He asked her softly as a flicker of hope ignited his heart. "Can we give us a go?"

Hermione smiled shyly and answered "Well I enjoyed the day with you, even if there was Gina with us and realized that I did no mistake in fancying you," she placed her small hand on his cold cheek. "I'd love to give us a go Draco, and this not because of Gina but because of what I want."

Draco smile widely before his rough palms cupped her soft cheeks and brought their lips together again for the seventh time that day. Hermione had finally agreed to be his girl and be there by his side for every single day of his life. Other than Gina, he had finally found another person to pamper and love and to share every single thing he felt about this atrocious world.

He had finally found the reason for the change in him.

The two never realized when the passion and heat in their kiss grew hotter and when their hands started to fell around their bodies. Draco gasped and broke away before unwillingly sliding his hand away from Hermione's waist.

"We shouldn't," he whispered raggedly, only to find Hermione clinging to his body and kissing him again.

"Yes Draco, it-" Hermione started before their lips met again and his arms pulled her long legs around his waist. "_This is wrong!"_ She exclaimed feeling his lips attacking the length of her neck. "It's-it's too early to-"

"I know!" Draco exclaimed before he carried to an unknown room. "It's going too fast." He agreed, feeling her soft fingers against his stomach as she rode up his sweatshirt. All of a sudden, his legs met the edge of the bed and the two ended up on the mattress with Hermione on top of him. She sat up on his body and discarded his clothing, only to find his well-built upper half calling out for being touched and kissed. She seductively smiled at the blonde before discarding her own sweatshirt, leaving him to gaze at her assets in lust; that certainly did a number on his certain members when only her hands went to her back to discard her bra.

"You know what, let's just fuck our morals," She whispered provocately and sat on top of his erection, straining against his jeans as he stared at her breasts wide eyed. "I don't care if this is happening, but it certainly isn't wrong."

Draco was speechless in front of this beautiful woman; maybe it was because how beautiful she was. As much as he wanted to reply and say that they were moving way too fast he couldn't. They was she was looking at him and biting her lips were worth losing his speech.

He sighed and held her by the waist before gently turning them around so that he was on the top. Hermione gave out a gasp at his sudden movement however her lustful eyes softened when Draco's hand came to caress her cheek.

"You don't need to be like those bimbos to seduce me Hermione," The blonde murmured softly and looked into her questioning chocolate orbs. "You must know that you turn me on with that killer smile of yours and those pink cheeks-" Hermione blushed bringing him to chuckle. "Yes, exactly like this," Draco further murmured and kissed her cheek. "What I'm trying to ask you is that, are you sure? I mean, we never went on a proper first date and I didn't exactly spend much time with you-"

"Draco, both of know about what's going on between the two of us," Hermione cut him off gently. "Ever since Gina became our goddaughter, we acted like a married couple and everyone said that. And for the past few months, I feel as if our relationship has become more like I dunno- like a real couple? We both have been beating behind the bush and here we are." The two smiled at each other. "I know that we didn't have a proper first date where you take me out for dinner and kiss me goodnight. But hey, nothing is perfect when it comes to us so why not we just get to the point?"

Draco laughed before kissing her wholeheartedly. What made him more excited than he was the moan her mouth emitted when he bit her lip. "You're lovely," He murmured against her lips as her hands fiddled with his jean button. He paused and took out his wand rom his jeans and gave it a flick before their jeans were discarded.

"This makes our work easier." He said, placing the wand on the nightstand before placing hungry kisses along her neck. "When was the last time you-?"

"The night before Ron and I broke up," Hermione said between her breaths when Draco's rough palm came to cup her breast. "Theo and I-" She closed her eyes when he tweaked her nipple. "We never- _oh Merlin!_" She moaned out as his lips replaced his fingers. "We never went to the third base."

Draco stopped his ministrations and allowed his nose to take in her scent from her cleavage to her nose. "I'm not going to hurt you okay," He said softly against her neck. "If you feel uncomfortable, don't hesitate to tell me."

Hermione nodded and let her hand travel from his chest to stomach, which him stop kissing her neck and moan in pleasure as she cupped the straining erection against his boxer.

"Sweet Merlin!" Draco moaned out, feeling his boxers slide away from his hips. "You're gonna be death for me woman!"

Hermione laughed before he kissed her roughly and she allowed him to slide of her panties as well. Her breath hitched when she felt his palm against her opening but recovered when she closed her legs out of consciousness.

Draco knew that she was feeling a bit insecure by then, so he gently coaxed her legs open with his knees and allowed his member to skim her opening. "Hermione," he murmured and lovingly looked into her doubtful eyes. "Don't lose the eye contact." He said.

The brunette nodded and slid her arms around his waist when she felt him slowly entering inside of her. She gasped as a painful tear slid off her eye which didn't go unnoticed by Draco.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern when she nodded and arched herself against him so that he could bury himself deeper inside of her.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco exclaimed at her movement and found a faint smirk being planted on her face. "You sneaky minx!"

Hermione laughed as they started to move rhythmically against each other, trying to adjust their bodies. However soon enough they go used to each other as they started a beautiful synchronized dance which only brought more passion and desire inside that dark bedroom.

"You feel beautiful," Draco said between his movements. "You feel amazing love."

Hermione gave out a contended smile as she could feel a wave of pleasure washing over her body. She closed her eyes as one of her hands blindly travelled from his back to his face and brought their lips together as she climaxed.

"Draco," she murmured against his lips as they kept moving against each other when soon Draco too gave out a cry of pleasure as he came undone.

He buried his nose against her neck and inhaled the scent of strawberries and sweat as their ragged breaths echoes the room. Soon enough he rolled off her and brought the blanket to cover their naked bodies.

"We are in _their_ room," Hermione suddenly said. "In Blaise and Ginny's bedroom."

Draco's eyes also travelled around the room when he found a moving photograph of their friends' wedding on the nightstand. "We've never bothered to enter this room after their death," he whispered while throwing an arm around Hermione's waist. "Until tonight."

The brunette smiled and cuddled closer to his warmth. She turned to his side and placed a hand on his chest. "We moved too fast didn't we?" She asked with a small smile. "We skipped the first two and jumped to the third base."

The blonde smiled and moved closer to her body. "It didn't feel like when I asked you before didn't it?" he asked her teasingly, earning a small slap on his chest.

"Shut up Draco,_ you_ didn't seem to mind," Hermione murmured shyly before looking at him. "I enjoyed it." She further said.

"If I had realized that you were this beautiful, I would've taken you ages ago," He said placing a kiss on her lips. "Maybe I shouldn't have commented on your body or your bloodline back at Hogwarts. If I was a nice kid with a positive attitude, we could've been married by now, I'm sure."

Hermione blushed and placed her head on his chest. She contentedly closed her eyes before taking his masculine scent. "I'm glad it happened." She murmured sleepily.

Draco buried his face into her head and repeated her words.

"I'm also glad that it happened."

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad it happened too! ^^**

**Let's hope that I'm done with this story before the next semester starts!**

**Till then, care to share your thoughts? :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry. I was on a writer's block!**

**Yup, my mind was blank for two whole weeks!**

**Plus, my college starts in a few days and I have been procrastinating with everything lately and therefore I was busy.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy smiled dearly at the photo frame kept on his desk before getting back to his paperwork. Every time he saw the smiling faces of his two favourite girls, he got the energy and vibe to finish off his work and run back to them. Every second he had spent with Gina and Hermione in the past two had been blissful; to others, the three looked like an actual family, raising their daughter in a quiet, peaceful world. It was something to admit anyway; Gina was nothing but like his daughter and Hermione well- not like his wife but a loving girlfriend.

"Who had ever imagined Malfoy of all the ferrets to be a family man?" Ron wondered aloud from Draco's right who snickered at the blonde's scowl.

"Well Ron, our Hermione happens to be the reason for his change," Harry replied to his friend's wonderment with a sly smile. "If she can change one I'm _sure _'Mione can change the other ferrets too-"

"What would your darling '_Mione_ say if she hears you Potter?" Draco cut off the Head Auror's words and gave him an innocent smile and then looked at Ron. "And you Weasley, she would rip you to small pieces-"

"The last time I remember, Hermione _did_ call you a ferret," Ron said with a smirk. "And that was like um, three days ago?"

"That was because it was that time of her _bloody_ month!" Draco said seriously and internally smirked as both Ron and Harry made disgusted faces and went back to their paperwork. "I knew this would shut you up." He further said with a sly smile.

"Yeah and because you had forgotten to get her flowers," Harry said with a laugh. "Seriously, what's wrong with women?"

"It's just that they are hormonal all the time," Ron said with a sigh. "Luna goes extra crazy when she's pregnant-"

"And Rhea was always found in front of the television watching um," Harry paused and cleared his throat. "watching porn," He finished flushing pink. "But that was when she was _pregnant _with James."

The blonde smiled to herself and looked at the other two men. "At least Hermione isn't like that," he said. "She just fusses a lot and gets irritated at everything I do-"

"She's been like that since school mate," Harry said with a shrug. "Just imagine how terribly moody will she be when she's carrying your spawns!"

"Oh I can already imagine her punching Malfoy's nose for getting her pregnant!" Ron said with a laugh and Harry joined in, leaving Draco to scowl and close the file he had been checking.

"You're such shameless friends; discussing about your female's friend's sex life," He said in disgust and placed the file back into the shelf. "Mind you, I love it when Hermione screams out _my_ name when-"

"Oh alright ferret, for the love of Merlin say no more!" Ron said with widened eyes. "Anyway, I guess you and Hermione can take a night off and drop off Gina at one of our places if you want." He further said. "Lyra is under the impression that her cousin is grounded."

Malfoy laughed and grabbed his suitcase. "Sure, I'll drop her," he said smiling at Ron. "See you later!" He further greeted before apparating directly into the villa.

He couldn't feel a soul.

Where were Hermione and Gina?

It was when he heard a series of giggles followed by the word "splashy" from his and Hermione's bedroom (formerly Ginny and Blaise's bedroom) upstairs.

"Hermione!" He called out before leaving the suitcase in the study and taking off his shoes. "Hermione? Gina?" he called out again.

"We are upstairs Draco!" Draco heard her girlfriend call out. "I'm giving Gina a bath!"

"Splashy!" He heard Gina squealing happily, as she (probably) splashed around in the water.

Grinning to himself, Malfoy dashed up the stairs and into the bedroom, where he found Hermione coming out of the bathroom all wet while carrying a toweled Gina in her arms. The toddler grinned at the sight of godfather and screamed "Dada splashy!"

"You just missed the big splash she gave on my face," Hermione laughed as Draco took the girl from her arms. "I'm sure you can see that." She further said motioning at her wet clothes.

Draco laughed swaying the toweled girl in his arms as she giggled. "Aww its okay, we will get her went again Gina. I'm sure it was fun, wasn't it sweetie?" He cooed at his goddaughter who squealed out a "Yes!"

"That's my girl," Draco further said with a smirk before placing a big kiss on Gina's cheek and looked at his scowling girlfriend. "Mummy is jealous baby, look at her!" he cooed again with a wink.

"You know what Draco, maybe I am!" Hermione said in fake anger. "Go be with your baby and leave me alone!" she said before pouting and leaving the room. Draco was sure he saw her smile. Looking back at Gina who was curiously looking at him, he said "Let's get you dressed now shall we?"

* * *

Hermione was relaxing in the warm bathwaters while Draco went to drop Gina to the Weasleys. For the past few days, she had been going mad at every single thing Draco was doing to help her (and damn her period for that) and had noticed that he was returning quite late from work. She was sure that Harry and Ron had been picking up on him and were giving him extra paper work. It had become a daily routine somehow and the couple was getting used to it. Hermione was happy that they were functioning as a typical family.

The only thing which was bothering Hermione was the time Draco gave to her. Sure thing that he was an Auror and had a thousand more important things in his life but, she was his _girlfriend_ for Merlin's sake! They were raising a child together! Hermione knew that Draco was trying his best to spend some time romancing with her but there was something which was surely keeping him away.

Maybe she had to hex _Potter_ and _Weasley _for loading her dear Draco with paper work.

She heard a crack outside the bathroom and smiled to herself as she relaxed her head against that bathtub. She moaned in pleasure that her lover was now watching her with a smile.

"You look so tempting," Draco said as he leaned in and placed a brief kiss on Hermione's lips. As he started to move away, the brunette caught him by his tie and pulled him in for another kiss. He couldn't resist her demand as her wet fingers dove into his hair.

"Bathe with me," she murmured against his lips before placing a kiss on his nose. "You deserve one."

The blonde smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he stood up and unbuckled his trousers. He could feel hermione's eyes eyeing at him hungrily.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked with a smirk as his trousers along with his boxers dropped on the floor and Hermione's eyes widened as his manhood was exposed to her in its glory. "I'll take that as a yes." He further said unbuttoning his shirt and leaving them abandoned with his trousers.

"You've got an ego of a Hippogriff," Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes while allowing Draco to sit behind her. "I'm sure you know."

"Of course I do!" Draco said mockingly and pulled her against his body. He sighed and closed his eyes while resting his head against the edge of the tub as the warm bath waters relaxed his straining muscles.

"This is relaxing!" Draco moaned out as Hermione leaned against his body. "Warm bath waters and you altogether is something I need every week."

"I know you've been having a lot of work load lately," Hermione said tiredly as his fingers drew circles on her stomach. "I've wanted to talk to Harry about your overtime work load. He must understand that you and I are raising a toddler together who wants her father to play with her. He _should_ understand, he's also a father-"

"Calm down beaver," Draco said playfully as his wet hands came to massage her shoulders. "Look at the knots here, you've been stressing a lot lately," he further commented and his fingers worked against her stiff muscles. "Is something wrong? Have_ I_ done anything wrong?" He further asked her softly.

Hermione sighed and shook her head before looking at him. "You've done nothing wrong Draco," she said softly and gave his lips a brief peck. "It's just that I've been stressing about my restaurant which is having a high demand and you're not there at home nowadays, you work overtime." She sighed and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "You know, my periods are usually on time and this time it was almost two weeks late and I was horrified," she further said with widened eyes. "I thought that I was _pregnant_-"

"But you weren't," Draco gently cut her off and placed a kiss on her head. "Hermione you're just stressing yourself and it's partly my fault," he said guiltily and looked away from her questioning gaze. "I've been working so hard for myself and even you and Gina that I never realized that I pushed away your problems away from mine; I was so into my work." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled and shook her head before lovingly attaching their lips together. She knew that she and Draco had become a bit distant lately despite no problems at all and tonight they had to bring themselves closer. Both knew that they were not the same people they used to be around a decade ago.

They never realized how that sworn hatred had slowly changed to fancying.

And this fancying was changing into something more.

Was it love?

Hermione broke away when the 'L-Word' struck her thoughts. She looked into her lover's mercuric eyes which stared back at her intensely.

Did _he _have the same thought too?

"What are you thinking?" Draco's soft voice bright her back to reality.

The brunette smiled and shook her head. "Nothing actually," she said in an equally soft voice.

"Come on, I know there is something," Draco further prodded her while she fought an internal battle of thoughts about whether to tell him or not.

It was _just a question_ after all.

"I would've never left you know," Draco said after a moment of silence as she gave him a questioning gaze. "if you were pregnant." He finished softly and gave her a smile.

"Oh," Hermione said with a sigh of release and allowed him to continue.

"You must've realized how much I love children. As a child, I always wanted a sibling of my own; maybe a little brother to pick up on or a baby sister to protect," Draco said with remorse in his voice. "But apparently all Malfoys had only one soul heir to everything. That's why Lucius never wanted another child; he wanted me to be the best in everything. That's why I looked up to him."

Hermione gently laid her head back on his shoulder and rubbed soothing patterns on his chest.

"Mother on the other hand, wanted a little girl to dress up," Draco continued. "She always used to take me to the girls section in Parisian boutiques when I was a child. She used to say that I would make a nice big brother to my sister," he smiled sadly. "But that never happened." He paused for a moment when he felt her lips pressing a kiss on his shoulder. "Everything changed when I became one of _them_," he sadly brought up his left arm and the couple stared at the faded tattoo. "Hermione you have no idea _how much_ I hated my father then," he growled and brought up her own right hand and brushed his thumb over the treacherous word engraved on her skin. "When Bellatrix tortured you I realized that your blood was much more valuable than mine, and it was when I realized about my feelings for you."

"You know, that's the reason I wouldn't have left you if we were having a baby. I would've loved our child and I promise that I would've made a better father than my very own," Draco quivered and Hermione could feel tears threatening his eye. "I still want a son who is always attached to his mother and a little girl for me and him to protect. And with you being the mother, it would've been an added bonus."

Hermione gave out a teary laugh before wrapping her arms around Draco and embracing him tightly. She was ready to be with him for the rest of her life and was sure that their future would be as promising as any other couple.

She was sure that she had fallen so hard for him.

So hard that she was ready so say yes within a heartbeat if he ever asked her to marry him.

Hermione soon felt herself being wrapped up in Draco embrace as he sniffed and sobbed. "Be with me." Was all he said.

She lifted her eyes and gave him a reassuring smile in return before lips met in a passionate kiss. Between those moans and tongue caresses Hermione had never realized when he had picked her up from the bath and settled her on their warm inviting bed. The moment their lips detached she yet again gave him a huge smile and playfully asked "Who said I was leaving?"

Draco laughed and brought their lips together again before their bodies did a passionate tango while they made love.

He knew that he had almost said it; he was almost there.

He knew that what he felt for the woman in his arms had been their ever since their fourth year but denial kept him away.

He was just those three words away from keeping her with him for the rest of their lives.

But Slytherins were cowards right? He was scared.

He was scared that she would never return the love he had for her.

However, Draco Malfoy was sure that it was quite the opposite of his thoughts; his heart had to win this time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. I'm completely busy and I try my best to keep up with this story.**

**I really want to you know!**

**I assure you that this story will end before the end of this year.**

**Keep reviewing and let me know of my progress.**

**Oh and if anyone is interested in beta reading/writing this story, don't hesitate so send me a PM. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oohh it's been two weeks isn't it?**

**But I'm back! ^^**

**My college started and I've been busy doing technical drawings (ugh) and other cultural activities and found a little time to work on this after I wort my HHr one-shot.**

**Anyways, here it is!**

**And who remembers that our beloved Hermione Granger turns 36 today!? ^^**

* * *

It's was the fifth time in the week that Hermione had thrown up miserably early in the morning.

She was hunched at the toilet bowl all naked as she emptied the contents of her stomach and wiped her mouth.

"Wonder what Draco had put in the steak last week," she murmured irritably as again nausea broke into her mouth and she threw up again.

Bloody _morning sickness._

Her eyes widened at the thought which made her throw up even more. Soon she felt her hair being pulled back and a hand rubbing soothingly on her back.

"Shh it's okay," Draco whispered whilst massaging her shoulders when she finished her nausea session for the morning. "What did you even eat Granger?"

"Maybe it was your steak from the last week," Hermione gagged. "Now let me brush my teeth, my mouth tastes like shit."

Draco watched her naked body get up and walk to the basin and grab her toothbrush and paste. "Is there something wrong?" He asked carefully. "Hermione this has been going for-"

"A few days," Hermione replied in a muffled voice while she brushed her teeth. "Don't worry Draco, I'm sure it's a stomach bug-"

"You've been throwing up quite often," Draco murmured and walked over to her. "I'm worried about you." He further said and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wiped her mouth.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Hermione said and felt a kiss being placed on her shoulder. "If you want I'll get a checkup done by the best Healer in St. Mungos."

Draco laughed and placed another kiss against her neck. "For not why not I make your morning better," he murmured while placing kisses along her neck. "Let's get back to bed."

Hermione giggled as Draco scooped her off in a bridal style and carried her back to their bed. Gently laying her down, he kissed her passionately to which she responded with a moan. His hand traveled the length of her body before cupping her heaving breasts.

"It's time for Gina to wake up," Hermione moaned between the kisses when she felt her legs being parted by his knees. "Draco, we should-"

"It's okay, Gina is not old enough to run into our room without someone's help." Draco said plunging into her. "Anyways, why are we talking about her when we are busy shagging?"

Hermione didn't answer but let the pleasure consume her as their bodies moved against each other. Their eyes kept meeting briefly as they exchanged contended smiles when suddenly they heard a voice through the baby monitor.

"Dada! Dada!"

Draco collapsed on top of his girlfriend as they came undone and took his sweet time to get his breathing back to normal.

"She _had _to interrupt didn't she?" He asked Hermione ruefully which earned him a laugh from him.

"Gina always has her timing," Hermione said and placed a kiss on Draco's head and he buried his face deeper into her neck. "Go check on her Draco, she sounded desperate-"

"No Hermione, she's just being an annoying brat!"

"Dada!"

Draco groaned and pulled out of her Hermione. "As annoying as she is I love her." He sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You better stay in bed Granger, I've had enough of you this morning!" He further said playfully before jumping out of the bed and donning his pajamas.

"Draco, I've just been throwing up-"

"Because you're taking too much of stress and are unwell."

"It was because of the steak _you_ made-"

"Don't blame my cooking Granger when you always appreciate it." Draco finished with a triumphant smirk while Hermione scowled. He smiled and placed a brief kiss on her lips.

"Just take a nap; it's just seven in the morning anyway. You need to take some extra rest," he said with a smile while pulling the blankets over her naked body. "I'll take care of Gina today alright. Don't you worry."

Hermione looked at him uncertainly before nodding at him with a smile and allowed him to kiss her once more before he left. She was then wrapped up in a cozy blanket in the middle of the bed, thinking of the numerous reasons behind her sickness.

Maybe it was the steak or the chicken she had last night.

Or maybe the strong coffee Draco made for himself every night.

_It was the smell._

Her eyes widened as another realization hit her like a truck.

Maybe the stomach bug was because of a _little bug_ after all.

It was when Hermione decided that she had to visit a healer on that very same day.

* * *

"Malfoy, the minister wants to see you!"

Draco looked up from his file and found Ron grinning at him happily.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked him rudely before shutting the file and getting up from his desk.

"Nothing's wrong with me Malfoy, there's no reason to be rude," Ron said faking a frown and led Draco out of the room. "But whatever it is, it's making me happy." He added with a smirk.

Draco curiously eyed at the sheepish wizard when they stopped in front of the Minister's office. "After you." Ron said in mock courteousness to which Draco knocked and entered the room, only to find Potter having an intense conversation with the minister.

Malfoy cleared his throat for their attention. "Did you call for me minister Shacklebolt?" He asked.

"Oh Draco yes! Come in!" The minister boomed happily and motioned at the seat next to Harry. "Have a seat."

The blonde questioningly looked at the minister and then at Harry who smiled brightly at him. "Is there something wrong?" He further asked to which the two men laughed and shook their.

"Malfoy, in fact everything is in place!" Harry said with a grin. "Kingsley, would you like to tell him or shall I?"

Kingsley laughed and then looked back at Draco saying "Mister Malfoy, we were merely discussing about your progress and you have been working under Mister Potter for quite a while and he has informed me that you've been handling your job as well as a family very well. So it's about time to give you a post which you deserve." Draco's eyes widened as his heart danced happily. "Mister Potter as well as I are handing over the duties of a Deputy Head Auror to you." Kingsley happily announced to which Draco grinned widely at the three men present in the room.

"I- are you serious?" He asked all astonished. "I mean- thank you!" He said sincerely smiling at Harry and Kingsley.

"You deserve this post Draco," Harry said in an equal tone. "You're a reformed and a changed man who is an ace at multitasking. You deserve this post. Please say no more." He further said when Draco tried to speak.

"Thank you," Draco repeated and looked again at the three men. "Truly."

Kingsley smiled greatly at the blonde and said "Also, we've got you a small favor to ask," Draco gave him a questioning look. "We wanted you to attend the Auror's seminar in Paris and mind you there are many in the coming three months. I just wanted to ask if it was okay for you to stay there for a few months before joining back with us-"

"Only if you want me to," Draco said with a huge smile. "I know I have many responsibilities here but I guess Potter and Weasley will take care-"

"Yes of course!" Ron cut him off with a smile. "Don't worry." He further said giving him a knowing smile.

Draco thanked the minister again before quietly leaving the office. He wanted to scream out of joy and maybe even give all the house elves in the world their freedom.

He had finally proven to his deceased parents that he could be something what he wanted to be.

And to Hermione ... Well, he was already an acceptable boyfriend for sure but she did play a part in bringing him to where he was now.

Both her and Gina.

They were his only family, the only meaning for him to live.

But Hermione was something more; she was the woman he loved and till now Draco had never got the courage to confess his love.

Maybe tonight was the right time, because tomorrow or in the coming days he would be gone for months.

Before he left, Draco had sworn to himself to tell Hermione that she had his heart and he had hers.

* * *

"Pway mama!"

Hermione grinned at the little girl whose small body was perched on top of hers as she lay on the couch. It had been a long day at the bakery and even at the healer's that in the end Hermione wanted nothing but to spend her day with Gina.

"Peek-a-boo?" She asked the little girl who vigorously nodded and brought her little hands to cover her eyes.

Hermione laughed and followed the same suit before playing along. "Where's my baby?" She cooed before opening her eyes to find Gina grinning at her and squealing "Peek-a-boo!"

Hermione laughed as Gina did the peek-a-boo again, before the little girl lay down on her front and placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Love you mama." She said quietly to which Hermione's heart melted; it always did.

She didn't deserve Gina.

Gina was beautiful little angel whose parents were taken in the arms of death.

But-

"Mama loves you too sweetie," Hermione murmured against the girl's auburn hair. "I love you loads."

Maybe Gina deserved Hermione as her mother.

Speaking of mothers, Hermione's heart fluttered at the thought of the news which was given to her earlier that morning. Her hand came to rest on her belly, which lay flat and innocent.

It _couldn't_ be.

One child was enough to raise for now.

The silence broken as the two women heard someone apparat in behind the couch and looked up to find Draco walking towards them in his work robes.

Grinning rather happily.

"How's my little monster!" He playfully growled at Gina and scooped her off Hermione's body before placing kisses all over her face. "Missed me?"

"No!" Gina squealed when her daddy tickled her mercilessly. "Dada stop!" She further squeals when Draco laughed and placed a big sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Hermione sat up on the couch and frowned playfully. "Don't I get my kiss?" She asked with a pout, to which Draco leaned in to place a long kiss on her lips.

"Satisfied?" He asked with a smirk. "I'm sure you aren't but don't worry, we'll take care of that later." He added with a wink.

Hermione blushed at his gaze and pecked his lips before he stood up and looked at the little girl in his arms. "Shall I make you pizza today Gina?" He asked to which Gina replied with a huge nod. "Let's get to work then!"

Watching her two loved ones walking away, the brunette made sure that she was alone before placing a hand on her belly and smiling at it.

"This is your family sweetheart, you'll love us." Was all she said.

* * *

Draco was sat on their king sized bed watching Hermione intently as she brushed her hair. He had a stream of things to tell and had no idea where to start. He had also noticed that Hermione was behaving queerly since he had returned for work.

Maybe it was her nausea sickness.

His face bore a huge smile as she took off her night robe and smooth ended her silk nightdress before joining him in the bed.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked in concern as she comfortably lay under the blankets.

"I'm okay," Hermione replied with a smile and turned to his side. "You seemed too jumpy today after work. Is there something?" She further asked.

Draco grinned widely at her. "Yes," he started. "I may have been promoted to Deputy Auror-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Hermione jumped into his arms from under the blankets and embraced him tightly. Draco couldn't help but hug her back and continue with his explanation.

"I know, it was quiet unexpected," he said. "I hadn't even imagined Potter to promote me!"

"You deserve it Draco!" Hermione exclaimed and gave him a long kiss. "You've done loads of things to deserve this post! I'm so happy for you!" She further said giving him another long kiss.

"I wouldn't be here if it were for you," Draco whispered softly and brought her eyes to his. "You've encouraged me a lot and made me believe that I could do better for this world." He cupped her face. "You know, I've wanted to tell this to you for ages but I never got the courage."

Hermione smiled. "What?" She asked softly.

Draco smiled and placed butterfly kisses all over her face. "That night in the manor when you were tortured, it made me realize my love for you," he started quietly. "I pushed you away by insulting you whenever I got a chance. I didn't want you to fall for the man who was close to your death; to Voldemort." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "But now there is no one to stop me; not my father nor the dark lord. I've been in love with you for quite a while Hermione Granger," he finally said earning a teary wide gaze from the brunette. "I had to say it before I left for Paris on Thursday."

Hermione's brows furrowed and tears rolled down her cheek. "Are you only saying this because you're _leaving_?" She asked while sniffling.

Draco gave out a small laughed and wiped her tears. "No love, I'll only be gone for three months," he said softly before placing a kiss on her forehead. "There are many Auror seminars being held in Paris and as a deputy I need to attend them. I'll be leaving on the night of Gina's birthday and I promise to come back as soon as possible. I can't stand being away from you and our baby."

Hermione's eyes widened. _How did he know?_

"I'm going to miss you and Gina loads. I love both of you so much." Draco further said quietly as she internally sighed in relief.

"I love you too Draco," Hermione said with a huge smile. "I love you and I'm going to miss you loads."

The young Malfoy smiled before capturing her lips yet again and gently pushing her down on the mattress before making up for all the time they had.

Later when they lay entangled in each other's arms Hermione gazed deeply at her lover's sleeping frame.

Telling him about their newest addition could wait.

Be it for three months.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was short and sweet :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I understand that it's been months … forgive me for being on a writer's block.**

**Hope you like the last chapter to this story.**

* * *

Draco adjusted his robes for the last time in three months as the grandfather clock on the wall chimed, announcing the time for his last meeting with the ministry officials in Paris. He couldn't help but internally jump in excitement as very soon, probably by evening he would see his beautiful Hermione and his lovely Gina again after waiting for three months. They had been in contact through the muggle mobile phone and even letters however seeing them with his eyes would be a proof that his two angels were all in good health and were waiting desperately for his return.

He had been reluctant to leave Hermione's embrace and floo to his villa in Paris. They had exchanged a few kisses and loving words before he left and were now in contact through letters; making them look like a pair of long distance lovers to other's eyes. Draco was glad that his two girls were keeping well and also that she had found a solution for her stomach bug. As much as he insisted her to tell what was wrong, Hermione wouldn't tell.

The mobile phone rang from the dressing table and Draco picked it up with a smile when he saw Hermione's name on the screen. At an instant he hit the green button and answered the call.

"Good morning beautiful!" He greeted with a huge smile.

"Morning handsome!" Her reply brought his smile to broaden. "All set for the meeting?"

"I'm much more excited for coming back to you," Draco laughed. "Screw the meeting."

His heart flipped at the sound of her laughter; it always did. "I don't want you to lose the post when only you earned it," Hermione said. "A little bit of patience is all you need love. You'll be here in the evening; with us." He could see her smile. "Come back soon okay? I have something to tell you, it's very important and I'm sure you'll love it."

"If it's about that stomach bug mystery of yours-"

"It is and I promise that it's more of a proof that I'm over it."

Draco laughed and wanted to do nothing more but to kiss her senseless. "It better be," He said softly. "I love you and Gina and I'm missing you loads. You'll tell her right?"

On the other end of the line, Hermione was smiling widely with tears in her eyes; one hand was busy holding the mobile phone while the other was caressing the five month old baby bump on her belly. "_We_ love you too." Was all she replied. "Just get over all the work and come back to us."

"Can't wait," He replied. "Anyways, I need to leave. I wouldn't mind getting late and talking to you whole morning but-"

"Duty calls, I know." Hermione cut him off gently. "It's alright. We shall continue our talk later. I love you okay?"

"I love you too," His reply brought more tears into the brunette's eyes. Damn the pregnancy hormones. "See you."

"See you." Hermione whispered before cutting the call and looking at her swollen belly. "Daddy will be home today little bug, and I promise that he will love you."

The baby moved around her belly and gave her a small kick to which Hermione understood that the little one trusted her words. Currently she was sat in her bakery office while her employees handled the customers. After Hermione had announced her pregnancy, Harry and Ron had insisted her to cut down the stress and hire employers instead her of manually helping her customers around. They had argued aimlessly when she finally admitted that her friends were right and she deserved some rest; after all she had two kids to take care of.

There was a knock on the door and she turned around to find her two year old goddaughter running to her while she shrieked happily. Hermione laughed and tightly embraced the little girl when she felt a kiss on her swollen tummy.

"Hello baby," Gina murmured, placing another kiss on the tummy. "Sissy is here!"

Hermione smiled at Gina and lovingly stroked her pigtails. The toddler had accustomed of becoming a big sister and tried her best to stay by her godmother's side (or rather the baby's side) and used to announce that she was becoming a "big sissy" in the coming months. As much as Hermione wanted to correct the _'sissy'_ part, she couldn't because her little Gina was innocent and pure enough to understand the actual meaning of it.

"Mummy you okay?" Gina further asked looking at Hermione with wide brown eyes which made her waterworks start again.

"Mummy is fine," The brunette murmured and placed a kiss on her head. "Both baby and I are fine."

Gina contentedly melted in her embrace when Hermione found Harry standing at the door, smiling widely at the pair as a ten month old James fussed in his arms. The brunette laughed and allowed the Potter men to enter her office.

"I'm sure Ginny and Blaise would've been happy seeing you like this," Harry said while placing a kiss on Hermione's head. "You're doing well with Gina, and even with the little one."

Hermione laughed and allowed Harry and James to sit on the vacant chair. "It's not only me; Draco's also involved," Hermione said softly as Gina withdrew herself form her arms and helped herself with some chocolate muffins kept on the table. "He's a natural with Gina. I had never imagined him to be a father type back at Hogwarts." She smiled. "He's changed so much, I'm so proud of him. I'm glad that he and I created this little one," she lovingly caressed her tummy. "You know, I had always imagined you to be an amazing father and so you are."

Harry tinged pink and looked into his identical emerald eyes of his giggling son. "I intend to give my children whatever I couldn't have," he said softly and kissed James' head before giving him into Hermione's waiting arms. "I'll admit that when I was young, maybe in our third year, I wanted you to mother my children," He laughed as her eyes grew big in surprise and James started to tug on her loose girl. "_Yeah_ I had a crush on you." He further said in embarrassment.

Hermione remained speechless for minutes when only James' screech broke the silence. The two adults looked at him and then laughed heartily before the baby squirmed in the brunette's arms and she let him on the floor.

"Oh wow." Hermione whispered as her cheeks went red. "Harry, that's-"she cleared her throat. "Actually, if you'd said that to me in our third year, I wouldn't have hesitated to go out with you."

"So you're saying that you fancied me as well?"

"Um, yes."

The two exchanged knowing looks and looked at Gina playing with little James. Soon they laughed their hearts out and held the arms of their chair to support them from falling out.

"I was under the impression that you fancied Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

Their laughter slowed eventually and the two friends exchanged knowing smiles. Their friendship could've been something more of both of them had opened their eyes and see the special thing they shared.

However both Harry and Hermione were glad that it never happened; they were destined to be with other people.

Harry gently took the brunette's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Maybe in another life, we could be together." he murmured while Hermione nodded. "For now, let's enjoy the life we are living. We both have a family and Hermione; you've always held a special place in my heart. I'm happy to have you as my best friend; lucky actually."

Hermione's eyes started to water again when she felt a sharp kick against her stomach. At an instant, she placed Harry's hand on her belly when the baby kicked again.

"He's saying hello to his godfather," Hermione murmured and looked into Harry's gleaming eyes. "I found out yesterday." She further explained.

The wizard smiled when he felt another hard kick against his hand. "Is he _always_ this jumpy?" He asked to his friend who merely laughed in pain and shook her head. "Then?"

"I have no idea but his kicks have been frantic for the past two hours," Hermione said with a nervous chuckle when felt a sharp pain on her abdomen. Her hand clutched Harry's in fear as she tried to stand up. "Harry there's something wrong!" She exclaimed while ignoring Gina's concerned gaze.

"Herm-" his eyes then averted from the brunette to the blonde who had entered the office. "Luna," Harry breathed out. "There is something wrong-"

His words ebbed away with Hermione's scream, causing the other two adults to gasp and the toddlers to look at the woman in fear as the patch of blood on her pant started to grow larger.

Hermione looked at Harry in fear and clutched her belly in pain.

She _couldn't _lose her son!

"Luna, get James and Gina back to the Weasleys!" Harry instructed the blonde who nodded and tried her best to distract the little boy and Gina whose tears were trailing down the cheeks as she saw her godmother cry.

She wanted the baby to be safe too!

"Gina sweetheart," her auntie Luna cooed and took her little hand. "Mummy will be okay. For now you come with James and I, we will go have an ice cream okay?"

Gina uncertainly looked at Luna and then at a whimpering Hermione. "Mummy." She murmured.

Luna frowned and then gave the little girl a small smile. "She's okay sweetie. Let's go and bring her an ice cream." She said.

And thankfully Gina bought it.

As soon as Luna left the office with the kids, Harry swept the brunette into his arms so that they could apparate to St. Mungos. Hermione could see the world darkening in front of her eyes and Harry calling out desperately for her.

"Call Draco," she whispered. "Call Draco, I _need _him."

Those were the only words she said before Hermione lost her consciousness.

* * *

"Merci Monsieur Malfoy. Eet was a pleasure to have you here in Paris," The French Minister said, shaking Draco's hand. "Don't mind dropping by eef yew ever veesit France."

"Merci becoup!" Draco greeted back with a smile. "I'll make sure to visit the ministry the next time I'm here on a holiday

The minister's reply was put to hold as an elegant looking silver stag emerged into the room. Draco knew that it belonged to Harry and his heart hitched as he waited for the message to be delivered.

He only sent his patronus of something was urgent.

Draco suspected it was worse.

"Draco, Hermione is in the hospital! You need to hurry!" Was all the stag said before it vanished into thin air.

Draco's heart started to race in fear before he could excuse himself from the minister and apparate directly to St. Mungos.

_What_ had brought Hermione to a hospital bed?

Or was it something to do with Gina?

Draco's eyes widened in fear as he ran over to the reception and tried to grab the attention of the lady sorting out the files. He impatiently cleared his throat when finally the receptionist looked at him.

"Was a Hermione Granger admitted into the hospital earlier?" He asked frantically. "And was she with a toddler-?"

"Yes sir, Mister Potter brought her in about fifteen minutes ago." The receptionist answered and looked up at the Malfoy. "She's been taken to the maternity ward-"

_"Maternity Ward!?"_ Draco screamed outrageously. "I'm sure you've got it wrong-!"

"Mister Malfoy, if you please," the receptionist said in a hushed voice. "You're in a hospital-"

"I don't fucking care! I-"

"Draco!" A familiar voice called from his back. "Thank goodness you're here!"

The young Malfoy turned around to see Harry Potter walking towards him. He sighed in relief at the sight of someone familiar who could explain about how Hermione ended up in a maternity ward.

"Potter thank Merlin!" Draco exclaimed. "These people are mental! They are saying that Hermione is admitted in a maternity ward-"

He paused abruptly at the look of Harry's worried eyes as they lost contact with his very own silver orbs. "What's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly. "_Why_ is she in there?"

Harry sighed and took Draco by the arm before the two men started to walk along the corridor. "Malfoy, the thing is-" Harry paused for a second. "Hermione well, didn't tell you about some _things _before you left for Paris."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "What_ things_?"

The raven haired wizard sighed and closed his eyes. "She- she was two months pregnant with your child when you left." He finally said it.

Draco blinked a couple of times as he tried to register Harry's words into her head.

Hermione was pregnant.

"What rubbish!" He scoffed. "She would tell me if she was!"

"Trust me Draco, she did want to tell you but then your promotion happened," Harry tried to explain. "Hermione was truly happy for you and didn't want you to back out from your first duty towards your post. So that's why-"

"You're saying that's the reason she didn't tell me? Bullshit!"

Harry gave put a frustrated sigh. "Then tell me what would've _you done _if she ever told you that she was pregnant." He said in annoyance. "Would you leave her alone with Gina?"

"Of course not I wouldn't!" Draco exclaimed. "I would've stayed back because she would need me. I wouldn't leave her alone with Gina in that condition!"

"That's why Hermione didn't tell you!" Harry bellowed. "She knew you'd do that." He took in a huge breath. "Hermione wanted to surprise you when you came back. She was so excited Draco, you have no idea. And then-"

"Then what?" Draco asked curiously as his heart thudded in fear.

What if?

"She was on the verge of miscarrying." Harry said quietly. "Luckily I got her here on time but Merlin knows what's going on inside her ward."

The two men exchanged thousands of feelings through the same look before realizing that they were dating in the maternity ward. Draco took in a huge breath and sat down on the nearest seat before burying his head into his hands.

Rooms away his girlfriend was on the verge of losing their child.

What would've happened in if she were not in the hospital but back home making him dinner?

He would've probably been surprised when she told him about their little one and would've probably asked her to marry him.

That's what he had been planning for the past one week.

He then felt a tear roll down his face and then another however Draco didn't bother to brush them off.

All was doing was praying that nothing had happened to his girlfriend and to his child.

"Let them be safe," he murmured when he felt a hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"The healer is here." Harry whispered. "Let's hope-"

His words died away when Draco got into his feet and waited fearfully for the healer's response.

"How's she?" Harry asked while the healer kept frowning. "Are they okay?"

The lady averted her eyes away from Harry and then looked at Draco. "Mister Potter got her on time," she said. "I assume you're the father Mister Malfoy."

"Yes," Draco gulped. "Now will you tell me how Hermione and the baby are?"

The healer sighed and cleared her throat before she could answer the two men's questioning eyes.

"Has Miss Granger ever been a victim of an Unforgivable?" She asked to which Harry and Draco exchanged an uncomfortable look and nodded. "Well you see Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy that usually if a woman has been hit by an Unforgivable Curse, they tend to have some _glitches_ with their reproductive health."

"What sort of _glitches_?" Draco fearfully asked. "What do you mean?"

The lady took in a huge breath and replied.

"Some happen to miscarry and some tend to remain infertile of they were hit by the curse several times; the Cruciatus curse that is," she paused. "Miss Granger here, from what the test reports say, has been a victim of the Cruciatus and it has affected her reproductive cells pretty badly. And maybe that's why her placenta was not strong enough to bear the baby."

Draco's eyes widened.

It couldn't happen.

"I am sorry to say but she has miscarried."

Those words were like a sharp knife being stabbed ruthlessly into Draco's body.

Somehow, _he_ happened to be the reason for their baby's loss.

It was his aunt who had nearly tortured her to death and all Draco did was to watch her scream and cry.

He wanted to help her; he really did.

He was in love with her after all.

If Draco would've been strong and courageous then, Hermione wouldn't have lost their unborn child.

He sobbed and allowed tears to graze his face at the loss of his child. He wished that he could turn back time and asked them to hide before they could run out of time.

But the damage had been done.

"I'm sorry mate," Draco heard Harry say. "Neither of you deserved it."

"It was _my _fault," Draco murmured. "Th-that night at the Manor, I-"

"You were loyal to your family. It's okay I understand-"

"I loved her then," Draco further murmured. "I loved her so much and I let my crazy aunt torture her." He sniffed. "And now what happened to her was because of my _stupidity_-"

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger wants to see you."

Draco looked up at the healer who was giving him a sad smile. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said before dismissing herself from the waiting area.

He then looked at Harry and said "I can't face her like this. I-"

"She wants you to be with her," Harry said quietly. "She wants to be with you too. It was your baby after all."

Harry's heart ached when Draco looked at him with teary red eyes. For the third time in his life, he pitied Malfoy and wished that nothing unfortunate like this situation ever happened to him.

"Go," He said softly patting the blonde's shoulder and motioned towards Hermione's ward. Shakily getting on his feet, Draco started to walk towards the ward when she turned around to give Harry a thankful smile.

Now only Merlin knew how he was going to face Hermione.

* * *

How was she going to face Draco?

How would he react?

Would he leave her and take Gina away from her?

Those thoughts kept running in Hermione's mind while she kept her eyes shut; appearing sleeping to all others who were to visit her. She was already missing the feel of her little bug kicking against her tummy which seemed very empty without the little life in it.

It was when a lone tear rolled off her eye.

And it was also when she heard the door of the ward open.

The next thing she heard was his voice saying her name.

"Hermione!"

Another tear fell of her eye when she felt Draco taking her hand and sitting on the cot next to her still body. He took her hand and squeezed it tight before placing a kiss on her palm.

"I know you're awake," he gently murmured. "I-I am sorry it happened to you."

Hermione wanted to question him but she couldn't get her voice to speak.

"It's because of the cruciatus curse my crazy aunt hit you with," Draco further quivered. "I'm sure you know that it sometimes causes birth complications," he sniffed and placed his other hand on her now flat belly which brought more unshed tears into her eyes. "I knew it was supposed be a surprise, and it would've been indeed," he chuckled. "Our baby Hermione; he or she would've been spoiled rotten by me. I would've loved it unconditionally like I love its mother, I-" he sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione sniffed and finally opened her eyes to find Draco's handsome face red from crying. He sobbed and sniffed while all she did was to squeeze his hand tight and let him know that it was okay to cry.

"Draco," Hermione murmured. "It's- it's my fault too. I didn't tell you-"

"Because you knew that I wouldn't go to Paris." Draco cut her off. "I had just gotten the job and you were worried, it's okay-"

"You could've felt him kick or move around!" Hermione further cried. "And even hiccup. Oh our baby boy!"

She cried while he joined her, lying down next to her in that small cot and having her wrapped in his arms. They let their emotions out while the time stood still and wept their sadness out of each other.

They both were sorry for their loss.

They knew how it felt when something they loved was taken away from them.

"Gina was so excited," Hermione whispered against Draco's chest when they calmed down after a while. "She was so protective about the baby Draco. You should've seen her."

They were silent for a while. "What should we tell her?" Hermione further asked.

Draco sighed and buried his nose in her hair. "We will tell her that Merlin decided to keep the baby until we got married." He said.

Hermione chuckled. "That's convincing." She said. "And it's the worse way of proposing a girl for marriage."

Draco smiled and placed a kiss on her head. "Who said I was _proposing_?" He asked.

"It sounded like."

Draco smiled again and said "Well, I had planned to do that somewhere around this week but-" he paused and took in a deep breath. "This happened."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief while her eyes glimmered with sadness and hope while Draco continued.

"I know that we are moving too fast but, I want to keep you forever before you leave me," He said. "It's funny you know, Ginny and Blaise were always right."

Hermione smiled and nodded." They were true to call us blind," she said. "And all we had was a little girl to unmask our feelings."

"Gina means everything to me and so do you," Draco said seriously. "And so did- our son," he added sadly. "But I'm glad to be here with you. It's because of our friends that we are here today. Together, crying and snuggling on this uncomfortable cot," they laughed. "All because I love you."

Hermione looked right into his deep grey eyes and then leaned in closer to kiss him softly. Draco got all his questions answered as he responded with all the love and trust he had for her and so did she.

She was his damsel in distress while he was her knight in shining armor.

They broke away and exchanged sad smiles. Stroking his lips with her thumb, Hermione leaned in to place a firm peck on his lips.

"I love you too." She said. "I'm sure we will get our son back sometime soon."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes on content, pulling her body into his warmth. "We will get him back and everything is going to be okay."

Hermione too closed her eyes, choosing to believe Draco's words and saying them out loud in her mind.

_Everything is going to be okay._

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa! And it's done!**

**Well not exactly, there's an epilogue left, like obviously.**

**I'm sure this story could've been better if I would've been updating it on time or if I had my friend to beta-read for me; and apparently it's the worst Dramione I've ever written *facepalm***

**So I apologize id you guys ever felt if this story went a bit off road or boring.**

**Anyways, I'll try to upload the epilogue as soon as I can; I've got my mid-semester exams coming up. And even two design projects to complete.**

**There is just so much to do!**

**So just be patient and wait for the last story update!**

**Mucho gracias!**


	15. Epilogue

**Three Years Later**

Draco finally sat down on the couch, all satisfied with the decorations.

It was Gina's fifth birthday and he had volunteered to organize the party.

He had finally learned how tough it could be to blow up those bloody muggle balloons, manually mind you and string them around the humungous living room, just to see a huge smile light up his little girl's face.

He could do _anything _for Gina with his eyes closed; she was Draco's little princess after all.

Silence took over his senses for a while when someone gave out a loud shriek of annoyance from the kitchen. Draco unwillingly opened his eyes two find his toddler twin boys, running around with a cookie each in their hands while the birthday girl chased them as she puffed her auburn strand of hair from her face.

"Give me back my cookies!" Gina screamed and glared at her brothers who merely giggled and gnawed on their cookies and then started to run around the couch as their sister started to chase them again.

Draco's head was already spinning because of tiredness but watch his kids; one auburn, and two golden blonde haired chasing each other like Tom and Jerry, finally made him speak to put them on stall.

"Okay, okay you two!" Draco caught his little boys by their waists and put up a fake stern face at them. "Stop annoying your sister."

The twins grinned at their father and shook their head. "No!" One of them squealed. "Eat cookie!"

"Daddy, they took my cookie from the plate!" Gina complained and frowned at her brothers. "I-I was just going to dip them in the milk when Hayden and Damien took the plate away!"

"Cookie!" The twins squealed together, only to bring their father to roll his eyes and bring them to his laps.

"Hayden, Damien. Do you want Gina to be angry with you?" He asked them softly and was glad that they shook their head.

"No angwy." Damien mumbled.

"So, will you the give cookie back to her both of you?" Draco further gently asked his sons while a pair of steel grey and chocolate brown curiously eyed at their father. "I'll promise for mummy to give you a bigger piece of cake when Gina blows off her birthday candles.

Draco laughed to himself as their eyes glimmered at the sound of the cake, which the twins had accustomed to love after being fed on their birthdays for the past two years. He further smiled as the two handed Gina the cookies and gave her toothy smiles.

The little girl happily took the cookies from their brothers and placed small kisses on either of their pale cheeks.

Watching this scene made Draco proud of their children's upbringing.

He was proud of Hermione's major role in it.

Smiling at his little girl and then at his little men, Draco placed a kiss on either of their heads. "Good boys," he murmured happily and looked at Gina. "You'll indeed let them have the biggest cake pieces right?" He asked.

The birthday girl smiled with a glint in her eyes which made Draco's heart ache as he remembered his deceased friends.

Ginny and Blaise would've been proud of their daughter.

Draco laughed and then stood up with the twins in his arms. "Gina, why don't you go and see if mummy is awake?" He asked the girl who vigorously nodded before handing her brothers the cookies and climbing up the stairs. "Be careful sweetheart!"

"Okay daddy!" The girl called out and slowed down her pace before gently pushing open the master bedroom's door. Her smile brightened when she saw her mother over the blankets slowly opening her eyes and spotting her at the door.

"Hey birthday girl!" Hermione said sorely with a smile when Gina automatically climbed up the bed. "Did your father send you here to check on me?"

"Uh uh," Gina nodded and snuggled with her mother under the warm blanket. "He looked tired after doing the party decorations." She explained.

The brunette laughed and placed a kiss on her daughter's head, before allowing her to snuggle closer. "I wish I could help him but, you know." She said with a smile when Gina's small hand came to rest on her rounded belly.

The little girl smiled feeling her mother's tummy and found the movement of the baby to be fascinating.

"She's up," Gina whispered with a smile. "Morning Liza." She further greeted the enclosed seven month old embryo.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's actions. The little girl had assumed the baby to be a girl and even given it a name. Growing up with two mischievous little brothers had caught on Gina's nerves as much as she loved them. However she longed for a baby sister.

Hermione just wanted her little girl to be happy; that's why she kept mum.

"Mummy," Gina mumbled. "Are _they_ still watching over us?"

Hermione looked into Gina's questioning chocolate eyes and gave her a smile.

She knew who _they_ were.

"Your mother and father are always watching over us," she said gently stroking her silly mane. "They loved you so much you know, especially Blaise. You've got his smile."

The little girl smiled at her mum. "Nana Molly says that I look like my mum."

"And so you do," Hermione agreed and placed a kiss on Gina's head. "But whatever happened, your parents loved you till their last breath. You were their little angel."

"I still am." The girl further said mischievously to which Hermione couldn't help but laugh before embracing her with all love and care.

Gina was _her_ little angel too.

"I love you mummy." The little girl said, brining Hermione's hormones to trigger on her emotional tears; she couldn't complain Gina's innocent way of expressing her love.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered against her hair as the two women remained in a contended embrace that they had forgotten the presence of a certain Malfoy, who was smiling in tears at his girls.

Draco Malfoy truly loved his family.

And without Hermione, he would've never been a father to their goddaughter and to their sons who were full of energy twenty four seven. Draco's mind took him back to the day Hermione has miscarried their first child.

They mourned for what seemed like months and also kept away the intimate side of their relationship. To Hermione, they seemed to be breaking apart but for Draco, the poor bloke was in all plans of proposing to our favorite witch.

It was finally on the New Year's Eve the two finally cleared all the misunderstandings and doubts they had about their relationships through a nice dinner date and a love making session which followed.

It was when Draco had finally got the courage to ask Hermione to marry him.

And she said yes.

"And then two months later when your daddy and I got married, I found out that we were going to have a baby," Hermione's voice broke Draco from his reverie as she continued to tell Gina the story. "It was a bigger surprise that they were twins. You were really happy Gina."

Draco just stood there and smiled at his little girl who was grinning at her mum and then looked at him. "Daddy! Mummy was telling me how you both got married." She explained as Draco nodded and walked over to his girls.

"She wasn't complaining about me right?" He asked playfully as he joined them in bed and placed a kiss on Gina's head.

The little girl laughed and shook her head. "No daddy. Mummy was telling me how much she loves you." She said innocently with a smile.

Draco laughed and found his wife smiling back at him. "I don't always complain about you," she said with a fake frown. "Except when I am giving birth-"

"Well, yes." Draco admitted sheepishly and looked at Gina. "Why don't you go check on your brothers?" He asked. "I put them for a nap knowing they are going to be firecrackers during the party."

The girl nodded and kissed her father on the cheek before leaving the room. Draco sighed and looked at his wife before scooting closer and placing his hand gently on her belly.

His heart fluttered as the baby kicked against his hand and continued to move around its mother's tummy.

He looked up to find Hermione smiling widely at him.

"I'm smiling because you and Gina are going to have a baby girl to spoil," Hermione answered Draco's unasked question. "I didn't want to ruin it for our little girl."

Draco laughed and leaned in to kiss his wife deeply. "You never fail to make me happy." He murmured against her lips. "When did you find out?" He further asked.

"Yesterday when I went with Luna for checkup." Hermione answered with a smile.

Her husband smiled and kissed her again before gently caressing her pregnant belly.

She could never get tired of his kisses and also his touches.

Draco broke away and brought their noses for an Eskimo kiss. "I'm glad we told her about Blaise and Ginny." He said. "She deserved to know."

Hermione nodded and brushed his blonde locks off his forehead. "Nevertheless, she's our little girl." She said with a smile. "We took care of her for them."

Draco laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy anniversary by the way," he said with a smile, knowing that Hermione was giving him a questioning look. "We made it five years."

The brunette shot him a confused look. "But it isn't our anniversary today, what are you talking about?" She asked.

Draco playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh you silly woman, don't you realize that our princess turns five today?" He asked. "Gina's birth brought us together. Sure it took us time to open our blindfolds but, here we are five years later."

Hermione laughed. "Oh silly me. I should've remembered." She placed a firm kiss on her husband's lips. "If we've made it five, I'm sure we can make it to hundred."

"We can make it a thousand years if we want to," Draco said and lovingly looked into her eyes. "As long it's only with you, Gina our boys and our little Liza."

Hermione nodded at Draco's promising words and knew that there were many more cherishing moments to come and to share.

And she was happy to spend it with this man by her side.

They may have started with hatred, but there is always a little ray of hope which unknowingly makes those warful enemies to star struck lovers.

Just like what Gina was to Draco and Hermione.

Somehow, they found love in amidst of hatred.

* * *

**A/N: And it's finally done!**

**PHEW!  
I thought of finishing this story before my mid-terms started and was successful in doing so!**

**And now …**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and favourited this story, and even me ^^ **

**I know this story as well my writing went off track and it isn't one of my best Dramiones *facepalm*. Hey, but I at least tried!**

**Anyway, go ahead review if you like or even send me an inbox if you want to. Oh and also, I am actually searching for someone who can beta read/write this story, since I am always in short of time and can't edit it myself. Please send me an inbox if interested!**

**See you soon; you never know I may surprise you guys with a Dramione by the end of this year**

**You never know ;)**


End file.
